Cuidarte el Alma
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: La reina esta en peligro y solo un hombre podra protegerla, aunque por ella tenga que dar su vida... Outlaw Queen Una historia de amor que sacudira al reino
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada para fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

Lo único que ella podía ver por la ventana de su habitación era el puente que llevaba del castillo al resto del pueblo al que ella no iba desde el día que su esposo, el rey Leopoldo, decidió que la reina no tenía motivos para estar ahí.

Regina no se había resistido a los deseos de su marido, pues sin Daniel, su gran amor, ella no tenía deseos de regresar al pueblo. Ella se quedaba en el palacio, la mayoría del tiempo metida en su habitación, solo salía cuando el rey se lo pedía y cuando eran horas para comidas

La reina no podía ocultar su tristeza desde que su madre había convertido en polvo el corazón de su amado Daniel y todo gracias a la hija de Leopoldo: Snow White

Regina a duras penas podía ver la cara de la niña sin tener ganas de arrancarle el corazón y hacerlo polvo igual que Cora lo había hecho con Daniel

—Regina, querida — Su madre, Cora, había entrado a la habitación con el mismo porte superior de siempre — Deberías estar en el comedor para el desayuno. El rey te espera

La reina aparto su vista de la ventana para mirar a su madre

—No tengo apetito — La voz de Regina era tan audible como un susurro. Sus bellos ojos cafés carecían de brillo y sus labios rojos temblaban al pronunciar las palabras — No creo estar en condiciones de bajar, me siento indispuesta

—Indispuesta o no, tienes que bajar haya con tu esposo y ser la reina que deberías de ser Regina — Respondió Cora acercándose a ella — No vas a arruinar todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para que tu estés aquí, para cumplir tu sueño…

—¿Mi sueño? Madre — Interrumpió Regina acercándose a Cora con determinación — Este no es mi suelo, es el tuyo… Mi sueño era casarme con Daniel y tener una vida feliz juntos — sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sintió como un nudo en la garganta se iba formando — Pero eso no estaba en tus planes

—¡Por dios Regina! Deja de lamentarte por eso muchacho que no valía nada y se la reina que debes ser. Así que seca esas lagrimas y baja de inmediato, siéntate al lado de el rey, sonríele y hazle creer que eres feliz a su lado — Cora sonrió descaradamente — No es tan difícil

Regina observo con odio a su madre mientras ella daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación. Respiro profundamente y camino hacia el espejo, busco un pañuelo y lo paso por debajo de sus ojos.

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras el Rey camino hacia ella y le dio la mano, ambos caminaron al comedor y Leopoldo ayudo a Regina a sentarse

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy cariño? — Pregunto él

—Muy bien —Respondió Regina con una sonrisa

—Buenos días — Saludo Snow Whit la hija del Rey

Regina concentro su mirada en el plato con frutas que tenía en frente. No quería voltear a ver a aquella adolescente y recordar que por su culpa Daniel había muerto

Para el Rey, Snow Whit era la luz de sus ojos, era la hija y la princesa perfecta. Para Regina, ella era una niña mal criada a la que le cumplían cada capricho que ella tenía y que no sabía respetar la privacidad de los demás

—Hija —Dijo el Rey con una sonrisa — ¿Tienes listo tú vestido para esta noche?

—Claro papá, todo está listo

—¿Esta noche? — Pregunto Regina confundida — ¿Qué pasara esta noche?

—Es el baile por mi cumpleaños querida, ¿A caso lo olvidaste?

—Pero tu cumpleaños en dentro de tres días

—Lo sé, pero tendré que salir del reino y no podre estar aquí. Por eso decidimos adelantarlo

—Ya recuerdo

Regina tomo el tenedor, tomo un pedazo de fruta y lo metió en su boca. Genial, lo que necesitaba, un baile en el que tenía que sonreír y saludar todo el tiempo del brazo del Rey. Tendría que bailar con cada caballero, príncipe y rey que lo solicitara y conversar de cosas que para ella no eran de interés. Pero así era la vida de la Reina

Después del desayuno donde el Rey y Snow hablaron sobre cada detalle del baile, Regina decidió regresar a su habitación y seguir mirando por la ventana con el recuerdo de Daniel en su cabeza, con el recuerdo que aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos

* * *

Por la noche, la reina tomo su lugar junto al rey para bajar por las escaleras. Después de ser anunciados, Regina y Leopoldo bajaron lentamente mientras todos hacían reverencia ante ellos. Cuando estuvieron en la pista todos aplaudieron. El rey dio la señal y la música comenzó a sonar

Regina bailaba siguiendo a su esposo y con la mejor sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Las parejas de la realeza comenzaron a unirse a ellos. La fiesta había comenzado a tomar forma, todos bailaban o charlaban con una copa en la mano.

El rey fue interceptado por el rey Midas y Regina decidió dejarlos solos, camino hasta el jardín donde había muy poca gente que la molestara. Los presentes la saludaron con una reverencia y segundos después se retiraron

La reina se recargo en el balcón y observo el reino con un suspiro de nostalgia. Su vida realmente era mucho mejor antes de ser la esposa del rey, antes de ser una esposa y una mujer ejemplar, antes de que Daniel muriera

—Regina, Leopoldo te está buscando — Informo Cora —Sera mejor que regreses adentro

—¿Quieres darme un respiro madre? — Alego Regina molesta

—Una reina no tiene respiros, ya deberías de saberlo… Ahora regresa al lado de tu esposo

Regina comenzó a caminar a la entrada del salón y antes de entrar puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro

En cuando Leopoldo la vio entrar extendió su mano y espero a que su esposa llegara a su lado.

—Pedí nuestra canción — Dijo el rey con una sonrisa

—Que bien querido

Comenzaron a bailar con todo el mundo observándolos. Leopoldo veía a Regina con adoración y sonreía por tenerla a su lado. Regina trataba de verse lo más feliz posible.

Esa noche la reina se veía radiante con un vestido rojo en ella que resaltaba el color de su piel canela, el escote de su espalda y las mangas largas del vestido la hacían ver tan delgada y pequeña que la gente la miraba y la trataba con gran delicadeza. Leopoldo sabía que tenía una mujer hermosa a su lado y que era envidiado por los otros reyes al tener una esposa tan joven

La tranquilidad de la noche se vio arruinada al momento que una flecha paso a centímetros de la cabeza de la reina. Todos emitieron un grito, Leopoldo abrazo a Regina a su cuerpo y los guardias corrieron hacia todos lados buscando al tirador

—¡Ahí esta! —Grito uno de los guardias señalando uno de los balcones

Todos los guardias corrieron hacia el arquero tratando de atraparlo

—¿Estás bien cariño?

Regina estaba en tal estado de shock que a duras penas escucho las palabras de Leopoldo, ella solo asintió y dejo que el rey y su madre la llevaran a la habitación

—¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¿Cómo pudo pasar? — Cora estaba indignada caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación

—Cálmate Cora, no paso nada — Dijo el rey sentándose al lado de su reina en la cama

—¿Y si hubiera pasado?... La querían matar… Necesitamos a alguien que la proteja

—Cora, para eso están los guardias

—Los guardias no son suficientes su majestad. Estando aquí los guardias no pudieron protegerla

—Su majestad —El jefe de la guardia entro e hizo una reverencia — El arquero ha escapado, no pudimos identificarlo

—Lo ves — Cora se acerco al rey y lo miro a los ojos — Leopoldo, tienes que entender. Es mi única hija y estando aquí con ese asesino suelto corre peligro

Leopoldo asintió y miro al guardia, se levanto y camino hacia él

—Quiero que refuercen la seguridad en la habitación hasta que encontremos al arqueo

—Si su majestad — El guardia hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

—Leopoldo, tengo una sugerencia — comento Cora temerosa

—Dime

—Deberíamos sacar a Regina del castillo y refugiarla en otro lugar con alguien que la cuide

—Me parece una buena idea… Se puede quedar en la cabaña cerca del monte custodiada por mis mejores guardias

—Sin ofender querido, pero si se queda ahí será muy obvio para quien sea que trate de matarla y en tus guardias no confió… Conozco al mejor hombre para el trabajo

—Está bien, llámalo y que se presente aquí esta misma noche… Regina dejara el castillo por la mañana de la forma más discreta posible

Cora salió de la habitación con la seguridad que la caracterizaba

—Todo va a estar bien cariño — Leopoldo abrazo a Regina y ella le correspondió. ¿Quién quería matarla? Y ¿Por qué?

* * *

Una hora después Cora apareció seguida de un hombre vestido de verde y café con un arco en la mano y las flechas en la espalda. Su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha y olía a bosque

—¿Quién es este hombre? — Pregunto Leopoldo

—Robín Hood — Lo presento Cora

—¿El ladrón? — Pregunto Regina con incredulidad

—Disculpe my lady, pero yo no soy ningún ladrón — Aclaro Robín

Su voz era profunda y grave. Cuando él se quito la capucha Regina se sorprendió ante aquel hombre, era bastante atractivo

—Es su majestad para ti — Aclaro Leopoldo — Cora, ¿Estás segura que esta es una buena idea?

—Es el mejor hombre que conozco para el trabajo. Además es un arquero y puede proteger a Regina

—El mejor si me permite decirlo — alardeo Robín — Le prometo que la cuidare con mi vida

—Si algo le pasa Hood, sobre tu cabeza caerá — Leopoldo salió de la habitación no del todo feliz

—Supongo que está decidido — Dijo Cora con una sonrisa — Prepárese señor Hood, partirán por la mañana

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia Outlaw Queen, espero que les guste y la encuentren entretenida. Espero sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia aganmela saber


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capitulo. **

**Dejen comentarios y sugerencias (:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen. Esta historia esta creada para fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

* * *

—Todo está listo — Anuncio Cora al rey y al arquero

Regina salió detrás de ella con la mirada fija en el suelo. Podía notarse que no había dormido mucho

—Con todo respeto su majestad — Hablo Robín — No creo que con ese vestido podamos pasar inadvertidos

Regina volteo a ver su vestido azul. Robín tenía razón, era un atuendo muy típico de una reina.

—¿Y qué sugiere? — Pregunto Leopoldo levantando una ceja

Por alguna razón al rey no le gustaba para nada aquel hombre. Era un simple arquero y no lo creía capaz de proteger a su reina… Pero no tenía otra opción.

—Si tiene ropa para montar, le sugiero que se la ponga, no lleve joyas y trate de que su peinado sea lo más sencillo posible

—Iré a cambiarme — Informo Regina

—¿Piensas vestir a mi hija como una simple campesino? — Pregunto Cora indignada

—My lady, si quiere proteger a su hija la única manera es esta

Regina salió del vestidor usando unos pantalones y un chaleco de cuero cafés, botas largas del mismo color y una blusa blanca. Llevaba el cabello suelto y lo único que llevaba en el cuello era el collar con dije de árbol que su padre le había regalado

Robín se quedo impresionado al ver a la reina de aquel modo. Con los vestidos y los peinados extravagantes era muy hermosa, pero así con ropa ajustada y su largo cabello suelto se veía aun más bella.

—Espero que ya no quiera hacer más cambios —Comento Regina

—No, ninguno — Respondió Robín con una sonrisa de medio lado a la que Regina le respondió frunciendo el seño — ¿Dónde está su equipaje?

—Sobre la cama — Señalo la reina

Robín se acerco a las maletas que había en la cama y las abrió. Saco una bolsa de lona de su bolsa de lona y comenzó a meter las cosas que él creía que eran indispensables

—¿Qué es lo que hace? — Pregunto Cora acercándose a él

—No podemos llevar tantas cosas con nosotros, solo lo indispensable

—Eso no le da derecho a revisar las cosas de mi hija

—si no quiere que lo haga yo, entonces hágalo o usted — Dijo Robín entregándole la bolsa de lona a Cora — Recuerde, ropa y zapatos muy sencillos y solo lo necesario.

Cora miro a Robín con indignación y tomo la bolsa. Prefería hacerlo ella a que aquel arquero pusiera sus manos en los vestidos tan delicados de Regina.

* * *

Robín prefirió esperar en la entrada del palacio mientras la reina y su madre preparaban las cosas tal y como él les había indicado. Era tan raro para él tener que dar indicaciones a la realeza, pero si querían que protegiera a la reina tendrían que hacerlo a su modo.

Escucho unos pasos ligeros detrás de él y se volvió para encontrarse con la reina caminando hacia él. Robín camino hacia ella y sostuvo la bolsa de lona que cargaba en la mano

—¿Esta lista para irnos su majestad? — Pregunto él atando la bolsa al caballo

Regina solo asintió y se acerco al caballo. Robín le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir, Regina tomo la silla de montar con la mano que tenia libre y dio un salto para subir

Robín hizo lo mismo y quedo pegado al cuerpo de la reina, la rodeo con sus brazos para tomar las riendas y dio un tirón para poner en marcha al caballo

Regina sintió los brazos musculosos del ladrón en sus costados y se quedo paralizada

—Espero que no le moleste viajar así, porque tendremos que hacerlo por un largo tiempo

—Siempre y cuando no me tire del caballo, todo está bien — Respondió Regina con un tono de voz áspero

* * *

Después de de varias horas cabalgando a Regina le dolía la espalda y ansiaba poder bajarse del caballo

Robín vigilaba el camino y sus costados, y algunas veces volteaba a ver a Regina sin que ella se diera cuenta. Él comenzó a silbar tratando de hacer un poco más llevadero el viaje. Regina rodo los ojos y dio un gran suspiro

—¿Puede callarse? — Pregunto ella

—¿No le gusta la música my lady? — Pregunto él con un tono divertido

—No es eso. Prefiero viajar en silencio

Una flecha que salió disparada hacia ellos interrumpió su conversación. La flecha se clavo en un árbol y a lo lejos se escucharon caballos galopando

—Pues no tendrá mucho silencio ahora su majestad

Robín apretó sus piernas a los costados del caballo y este comenzó a andar más rápido. El ladrón conducía al caballo por entre los árboles y lo hacía ir lo más rápido que podía

—Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde escondernos —Dijo Robín preocupado

—Se en donde podemos encontrar uno — Dijo Regina — Vaya hacia la derecha en el próximo sendero

Robín hizo lo que la reina ordeno y a pocos metros había una cabaña. Robín bajo del caballo lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a Regina con delicadeza tomándola de la cintura. Quedaron muy cerca, ella podía sentir la respiración agitada de aquel hombre de ojos grises.

Regina se aparto de él y corrió hacia la cabaña, movió una de las plantas que estaba en el porche y saco la llave. Robín amarro al caballo en un poste de madera y corrió hacia la cabaña que ya estaba abierta. Cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y coloco una silla para asegurarla

—Creo que los hemos perdido — Comento Regina

—Eso espero… Si escuchamos algún ruido extraño saldremos por la ventana — Indico él — ¿Cómo sabía de esta cabaña?

—Era de mi padre, era su escondite cuando quería escapar un rato de su castillo… Solo él y yo sabemos de ella, y ahora tú

—No se preocupe. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo — dijo él con una sonrisa

Regina sonrió y se dejo caer en una de las sillas que estaba frente a la mesa

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quién quiere hacerle daño my lady?

—No, no sé ni siquiera él porque — Respondió Regina preocupada

—No tenga miedo, estando conmigo no le pasara nada… No lo permitiré, lo juro por mi vida


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por su comentarios, pasen el link de la historia a todas las fans Outlaw Queen por favor (:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada para fines de entretenimeinto y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

* * *

Robín se había levantado temprano y había ido a recoger unas cuantas frutas al bosque. Había dormido en el incomodo sofá de la estancia para poder tener vigilada toda la casa y sobre todo a la reina, quien aun dormía en su habitación. Robín le había pedido que dejara la puerta abierta después de cambiarse porque así podría vigilar si había algo extraño en la habitación.

La había observado dormir hasta que él se quedo dormido. Era hermosa, con ese rostro tan tranquilo.

Robín estaba cortando fruta en la cocina y alternaba la vista entre la ventana que tenía enfrente y sus manos.

Regina despertó y se levanto de la cama lentamente. Se asomo por el marco de la puerta y vio a su guardián en la cocina de espaldas a ella. Salió de la habitación en silencio y camino hacia la cocina

—Buenos días my lady — Saludo Robín antes de que ella llegara a su destino

—¿Cómo supiste que…?

—Su olor — Interrumpió él — Pude sentir su aroma

—¿Enserio? — Pregunto la reina con asombro

—Cuando tienes que esconderte y correr por tu vida, tus sentidos se desarrollan mucho más de lo normal — Robín se dio la vuelta hacia Regina y puso en la mesa dos platos de fruta — Muchas veces no puedes ver y tienes que escuchar, oler, hasta sentir

—Es muy impresionante — Dijo Regina sentándose a la mesa — ¿Podría enseñarme alguna vez?

—¿Enseñarle?

—Sí, a escuchar, a sentir a las personas por sus olores, y tal vez algo de defensa personal… Creo que hoy en día lo necesito un poco con alguien queriendo matarme

—No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso. Nadie le tocara ni un solo cabello mientras yo esté aquí… Pero no me parece tan mala idea que aprenda un poco

Regina sonrió complacida y puso un pedazo de fresa en su boca

* * *

Después del desayuno, Robín tomo un pequeño morral y lo puso sobre sus hombros.

—Necesitamos ir al pueblo por unas cuantas provisiones — Informo él a Regina — Pienso que deberíamos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo y después avanzar cuanto podamos

—¿A dónde iríamos si nos vamos de aquí? — Regina se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a Robín

—No lo sé, tal vez a las afueras de algún pueblo o podríamos salir del reino

—¡¿Dejar el reino?!

—No se preocupe my lady. Tratare de protegerla lo más que puedo mientras estemos aquí, pero si es necesario la llevare a otro lugar

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas con la sola idea de dejar su hogar. Estaba asustada, más asustada de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

—Le prometo que no le pasara nada — Susurro Robín acercándose a ella. Podía notar el pánico en los ojos de la reina — Ahora, póngase esto — Robín coloco su capa sobre los hombros de Regina — Así no nos arriesgaremos a que la reconozcan tan fácilmente — Él le coloco la capucha en la pequeña cabeza.

La capa ocultaba su pequeño cuerpo y su rostro perfectamente, sería difícil que alguien la reconociera

* * *

En el pueblo, Robín compraba todo lo que creía que podrían necesitar. Cora le había dado el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir por lo menos 3 meses sin apuros, después de ese tiempo ya vería como le hacía para que la reina no pasara hambre.

Regina no se despegaba de Robín, siempre iba a su lado y miraba a los demás con desconfianza, como si temiera que en cualquier comento la fueran a atacar.

Robín guardo las compras dentro del morral y dejo una manzana afuera

—¿Le gustan las manzanas? — Preguntó a la reina

—Mi fruta favorita

Robín le dio la manzana a Regina y ella la tomo con una sonrisa

—Creo que ya nos podemos ir, ya tengo todo lo que podríamos necesitar

Regina asintió y le dio un pequeño mordisco a la manzana.

Robín le hizo una señal a Regina para que comenzara a caminar y el la siguió. Solo lograron dar cinco pasos cuando Robín se detuvo y tomo del brazo a Regina para que hiciera lo mismo

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto ella confundida

—Creo que nos están buscando — Respondió él señalando al grupo de hombres a unos metros de ellos — De la vuelta lentamente, tomaremos otro camino

Regina hizo lo que su protector le indico pero no fue muy efectivo. Escucho como los hombres gritaban y como los ojos de Robín se abrieron como platos.

—Cambio de planes — Robín tomo la mano de Regina haciéndola tirar la manzana y comenzaron a correr

Robín corría lo más rápido que la reina le permitía, pero sabía que no sería suficiente para perder a los hombres que corrían detrás de ellos. Él comenzó a tirar los barriles que se encontraban a su paso para tratar de retrasarlos mientras el escuchaba las quejas de los dueños de los puestos.

Podía notar como Regina iba disminuyendo el paso, estaba cansada. Volteo hacia atrás y vio que algunos de los hombres habían dejado de perseguirlos. Él corrió hacia un callejón y tomo a Regina entre sus brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Los hombres pasaron de largo sin darse cuenta de su escondite. Regina se había quedado helada entre los brazos de Robín y su olor a bosque.

—¿Se encuentra bien my lady? — Pregunto él con la respiración agitada

—Si… solo cansada — Respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos

Así se quedaron por varios segundos, mirándose el uno al otro. Robín tomo un mechón del cabello oscuro y sedoso de Regina y lo puso tras su pequeña oreja. Regina desvió la vista haciendo volver a Robín a la realidad

—Regresemos a la cabaña


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada para fines de entretenimeinto y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia**

* * *

Robín había llevado a Regina al bosque cerca de la cabaña para comenzar su "entrenamiento". Se habían levantado temprano y desayunado un poco de fruta con un vaso de jugo recién hecho por Robín.

Regina estaba parada con los ojos vendados tratando de concentrarse.

—Escuche mis pasos, sienta mi presencia y así es como lograra encontrarme — Dijo Robín desde un árbol alejado — Me iré acercando a usted y si logra tocarme, usted gana

—¿Y cuál será mi premio? — Pregunto la reina con una sonrisa desafiante

—Lo veremos cuando lo logre

Regina se concentro lo más que pudo y logro escuchar los ramos que crujían bajo los pies de Hood.

Cada vez lo sentía más cerca, podía escuchar su respiración y percibir su aroma, jabón y bosque. Regina respiro onda y alargo la mano tomando el brazo de Robín.

Ella se quito la venda que tenía en los ojos y volteo hacia su derecha observando el rostro sorprendido de su guardián.

—Nada mal mi lady

—Se lo dije — la reina dejo escapar una amplia sonrisa — ¿Cuál será mi premio?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Creo que lo pensare, por el momento no cobrare mi premio

—Como desee — Robín camino hasta dos varas de madera y las levanto del piso — Ahora, un poco de defensa personal — Le dio una de las varas a Regina y ella la tomo con inseguridad — Imagine que es una espada

El ladrón le explico a la reina como debía tomar la "espada" y la posición que debía tener.

* * *

Regina y Robín llevaban varios entrenando. La reina había aprendido a desarrollar cada vez más sus sentidos y su condición física estaba mejorando notablemente. Corrían por el bosque cada mañana antes del desayuno y después de que comieran algo seguían con la defensa personal

Regina era buena con la espada, pero era mejor peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Como era tan pequeña se movía más rápido y podía escabullirse por lugares pequeños.

Cada noche, la reina dormía tan profundamente que no se daba cuenta cuando su guardián la observaba hasta que él se quedaba dormido en su sofá.

Robín sabía que estaba mal mirar a la reina de la manera en que él lo hacía, porque no solo la observaba para asegurarse de que no le hicieran daño, sino que también la observaba porque cada día se deleitaba con su belleza. Él solo debía protegerla, no admirarla como si fuera una obra de arte. Pero no podía evitarlo

El olor de Regina penetraba en sus sentidos haciéndolo sonreír cada vez que la sentía cerca. Aquel olor a vainilla de su piel y el de fresas de su cabello.

Antes de ir a dormir, Regina se daba cuenta de que Robín se sentaba en el sofá y observaba hacia la ventana. Tal vez extrañando a alguien o asegurándose de que nadie los encontrara.

A Regina le gustaba tanto la manera en que él la protegía, la hacía sentir segura y con confianza. Era un hombre fuerte y apuesto con los ojos más bellos que ella había visto. Pero, ¿Por qué pensaba en el de esa forma?

No podía darse el lujo de sentir. Ella amaba a Daniel, y aun que él estuviera muerto jamás iba a dejar de hacerlo. Además, ella estaba casada con el rey.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Robín despertó temprano, como siempre, y fue hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Había decidido dejar descansar a la reina de su entrenamiento. Los dos habían trabajo muy duro y creía que necesitaban un día de descanso.

Esta vez decidió hacer huevos para el desayuno y un poco de pan tostado con jugo de naranja.

Una vez que el desayuno estaba terminado puso la mesa y sirvió los platos. Era raro que Regina no se hubiera despertado aun.

Robín se asomo a su habitación y vio la cama vacía, entro a la habitación pensando que tal vez se encontrara en el baño

—¿My lady? — Pregunto el acercándose a la puerta del sanitario — ¿Esta ahí? — golpeo suavemente la puerta y después la abrió — ¿Regina?

Regina no estaba por ningún lado y la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta.

La preocupación comenzó a invadir a Robín, se la habían llevado y el no se había dado cuenta.

Corrió hacia su arco y lo tomo del suelo junto con las flechas. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cabaña y corrió hacia el bosque atento a cualquier cosa que veía, cualquier señal de vida o movimiento

Comenzó a seguir el rastro de unas huellas. Las huellas se detuvieron y desaparecieron. Robín levanto la vista y comenzó a girar buscando algo con que orientarse.

Escucho un ruido que venía de su lado derecho y comenzó a caminar hacia ahí lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Había arbustos frente a el que bloqueaban su vista. Tomo con una sola mano el arco y con la otra los aparto cuidadosamente

Ahí estaba ella…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, aquí les vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado**

**Evil Targaryen: No puedo contestar a tus preguntas porque seria como spoiler, todas esas dudas se resolveran a lo largo de la historia (:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta histora esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en un tronco a la mitad de la nada.

Robín soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido y sus músculos se relajaron. Camino hacia ella guardando las flechas y colgándose el arco en los hombros.

—¡¿En que estaba pensando?! — Pregunto el ladrón acercándose a ella — No tiene idea del susto que me dio, ¿Cómo se le ocurre irse sin decir nada? Sabe que la están buscando, pensé… pensé lo peor.

Regina no respondió nada ante los reclamos de su guardián. Simplemente estaba ahí sentada con la vista perdida en el suelo. Robín se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, se tranquilizo y cambio su tono desesperado por uno más tranquilo.

—¿Está todo bien? — Pregunto él

—Solo necesitaba pensar un poco — Respondió la reina en un susurro — No puedo comprender quien quiere hacerme daño.

—Tal vez alguien que quiera lastimar al rey y decidió que usted era el mejor medio para hacerlo.

—No lo creo. Si ese hubiera sido el motivo hubieran elegido a su hija no a mí.

—¿Por qué piensa eso? — Pregunto él con curiosidad

—Yo no soy importante, si yo muero el rey puede conseguir a otra reina — Dijo Regina sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

—Pero él se preocupa por usted. Yo mismo vi lo angustiado que estaba aquella noche

—Claro que se preocupa. El me tiene cariño, pero no me ama lo suficiente como para desmoronarse si me pasa algo

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que usted y yo tenemos algo en común — Aseguro Robín tratando de cambiar de tema. Regina lo miro confundida y él sonrió — Ambos veníamos al bosque para aclarar nuestros pensamientos.

Regina sonrió y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

—Perdón por irme así sin decir nada… Solo quería estar un momento a solas.

—La próxima vez, puede hacerlo más cerca de la cabaña y conmigo sabiendo donde está. Es más seguro para usted my lady

* * *

Regina se sentó a Robín en el sofá dándole un vaso con jugo de naranja.

—Un gesto de disculpa por lo que paso hace rato

—No tiene porque — Robín tomo el vaso de jugo y le dio un sorbo — Solo pido que me haga saber cuando quiera ir a algún lado… Tampoco se trata de tenerla encerrada todo el día, solo de mantenerla a salvo.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a estar encerrada. El castillo es una prisión para mí, con comodidades claro, pero no puedo salir a ningún lado al menos que sea para acompañar al rey. — Regina resoplo — Lo más lejos que he podido llegar sola es el jardín del castillo.

—Debe ser muy difícil tener una vida así

—Te acostumbras… ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—¿De mí? — Pregunto el ladrón arqueando una ceja — No mucho. No tengo familia solo un grupo de hombres que "trabajan" conmigo. No tengo un lugar estable y llevo una vida lo más tranquila posible

—No creo que el ser perseguido por la guardia real cada día se considere como tranquilo — Comento Regina con una sonrisa

—Supongo que yo también ya estoy acostumbrado

—¿Nunca ha pensado en formar una familia? — Pregunto la reina con curiosidad

—Sí, lo he pensado muchas veces, pero… —Él la miro a los ojos y sonrió de medio lado — Aun no he encontrado a la mujer que se atreva a vivir esa aventura conmigo.

Regina sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

No sabía qué era lo que tenía ese hombre que la hacía ponerse tan nerviosa. ¿Era esa sonrisa tan encantadora? O ¿Esos ojos grises tan hermosos?

* * *

Pasaron varios días con la misma rutina de siempre. La reina cada día era más ágil en su entrenamiento y corría tramos más largos sin cansarse tan rápido.

Mientras corrían el último tramo del sendero Regina tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo golpeándose todo el costado derecho.

Robín se detuvo en seco y corrió preocupado hacia ella. Se arrodillo a su lado y la tomo de los brazos ayudándola a incorporarse.

—My lady, ¿Está bien?

—Creo que si — Respondió Regina haciendo una mueca de dolor — No sé qué sucedió, me distraje

Regina intento levantarse con la ayuda de Robín y en cuanto apoyo el pie derecho en suelo volvió a caer con un grito de dolor

—Creo que se lastimo un tobillo — Dijo él tocando el tobillo de Regina — ¿Le duele mucho?

—Bastante — Regina observo como su guardián tocaba su pie tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba mal

—Efectivamente es el tobillo… Déjeme llevarla a la cabaña para poder ponerle una venda.

Robín deslizo un brazo por la espalda de Regina y otro por debajo de sus piernas levantándola del suelo. La reina enredo sus brazos en el cuello de su protector y lo miro a los ojos.

Ante aquellos ojos cafés, el ladrón se quedo paralizado y una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

Cuando la reina aparto la vista, él reacciono y comenzó a caminar con ella en sus brazos.

Al llegar a su destino, Robín dejo a Regina con sumo cuidado en el sofá y fue hacia la habitación para buscar algo que pudiera ayudarle con el pie de Regina.

Regreso solo con una venda en la mano y una cara de preocupación

—No pude encontrar nada de utilidad más que esto — Dijo él mostrando la venda en su mano

—Mejor eso que nada

—¿Es como cuando te caíste del caballo? — Pregunto Robín recordando la historia que la reina le había contado sobre sus primeros días montando

De camino al entrenamiento siempre platicaban anécdotas de ambos. Sus primeras aventuras, sus cosas preferidas.

El ladrón sabia más de Regina de lo que alguien en el reino entero lo hacía. El y su madre eran los únicos que realmente la conocían

—Esa vez fue peor… fue toda la pierna — Regina hizo una mueca de dolor mientras Robín le quitaba su zapato — Mi madre estaba furiosa con Daniel por haber dejado que ese pasara.

—¿Daniel? — Dijo él tomando el pequeño pie de la reina entre sus manos

—El chico que cuidaba a los caballos y me daba las lecciones — El ladrón pudo notar la nostalgia en la voz de su protegida.

—¿Era alguien especial?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por tu forma de hablar de él

—Fue mi primer amor — Confeso Regina — Pero él se fue

Robín miro con tristeza a la reina y coloco la venda con delicadeza.

—Lo siento mucho

Regina asintió tratando de sonreír para contener las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella no estaba lista para confesar que su madre había matado al amor de su vida.

—Tengo que ir al pueblo para comprarle algo para el dolor. Con la venda no bastara — Robín se levanto del suelo —¿Creé que pueda caminar solo un poco? No la quiero dejar sola

—Sí, yo creo que si

Robín le ofreció su mano y Regina la tomo para levantarse lentamente.

* * *

Llegaron al pueblo a caballo y con las respectivas capas que los protegían un poco de su identidad.

—¿Está bien si se queda aquí un momento? — Pregunto Robín señalando unas pequeñas bancas que estaban fuera de la tienda

—No, está bien… Así podrás hacer todo más rápido

El ladrón bajo del caballo y ayudo a la reina a hacer lo mismo. La tomo por la cintura hasta llegar a la banca y la ayudo a sentarse.

Regina le asintió con una sonrisa y su guardián camino hacia la tienda.

Una manzana rodo hasta los pies de la reina y ella se inclino a recogerla. Una mujer joven y rubia se acerco a ella apresuradamente.

—Disculpe, eso es mío — dijo la rubia señalando la manzana — Se me cayó por accidente

Regina le sonrió devolviéndole la manzana y su capucha se deslizo por su cabeza hasta dejarla descubierta

—Su majestad — Dijo la rubia con los ojos abiertos como platos e hizo una reverencia — Disculpe, no sabía que era usted

—No te preocupes — Regina volvió a colocarse la capucha — Solo no digas que me has visto

—¿Está en problemas? — La rubia se sentó a su lado mientras la miraba con curiosidad

—Algo así… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tinkerbell.

* * *

**PD: Que piensan que provocara la aparición de Tinkerbell en la historia?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

—¿Así que eres un hada?

Regina no sabía porque sentía que podía confiar en aquella rubiecilla. Tinkerbell le había contado toda su historia de hada y como siempre le decían que jamás sería una buena hada.

—Así es… Pero creo que no hago un buen trabajo ayudando a las personas.

—Tal vez no has encontrado a la persona adecuada a quien ayudar.

—¿Por qué se está escondiendo su majestad?

—Alguien está intentando matarme — Susurro Regina.

Tinkerbell abrió los ojos como platos y pregunto quién querría hacer eso.

La reina dudo un poco antes de comenzar a contarle toda la historia a Tinkerbell. Le conto sobre la noche del palacio y los atentados que había sufrido en los últimos días y por supuesto le conto sobre su apuesto guardián, Robín Hood.

—He escuchado hablar de él — Comento el hada con una sonrisa — Dicen que es muy guapo.

—No me he fijado en eso — mintió Regina desviando la mirada.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada apresurada de Robín. Tenía un rostro preocupado y las mejillas encendidas.

—My lady, tenemos que irnos de aquí. Me han visto

—Yo pudo ayudar — Ofreció la rubia levantándose de su asiento.

—¿Quién eres tú? — Cuestiono el ladrón

—Ella es Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell el es Robín Hood — Se apresuro a decir la reina — Ella es un hada.

—Así es, yo puedo ayudarlos a escapar.

Robín no tuvo tiempo de protestar. Varios hombres comenzaban a correr hacia ellos y no le quedo más opción que tomar a Regina en sus brazos y correr seguido de Tinkerbell.

Regina enredo los brazos en el cuello de Robín y observaba asustada como los hombres los perseguían.

—Tienes flechas — Advirtió Regina.

Tinkerbell volteo hacia los hombres y justo cuando estaban a punto de disparar lanzo una pequeña porción de polvo brillante y los hombres se quedaron pegados al suelo.

—Eso los detendrá por un momento… Necesitamos encontrar un escondite.

—Por aquí — Dijo Robín corriendo en dirección a la cabaña.

Sabía que por seguridad nadie debía saber de la existencia de aquel lugar, pero no le había quedado opción. Además el hada le había ayudado a proteger a la reina y no podía dejar que a ella también la lastimaran. Si Regina confiaba en ella, él también lo haría.

* * *

Al llegar a la cabaña, Robín estaba agotado y pudo notar que Tinkerbell también lo estaba. El ladrón tuvo que correr con la reina en brazos y aunque no era pesada, había sido un largo camino.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que cargarme — Se disculpo Regina.

—No tiene porque disculparse my lady, es mi deber protegerla y hare todo lo que esté en mis manos… Gracias por ayudarnos — Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al hada.

—No fue nada — Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

—Lo malo de todo esto es que perdimos al único caballo que teníamos — Robín se sentó al lado de Regina sintiendo como sus piernas descansaban.

—Yo puedo ir por él —sugirió Tinkerbell — Puedo hacerme pequeña y volar hasta haya… Me las arreglare para traerlo de vuelta.

—¿Estás segura? — La voz de Regina sonaba preocupada.

—Sí, así podre ayudar a alguien.

Regina sonrió y segundos después el hada había desaparecido en una pequeña nube de polvo verde.

—¿Crees que podemos confiar en ella? — Pregunto Robín

—Creo que sí. Es una buena persona y nos seria de mucha ayuda con su magia… Te haría un poco más ligero el trabajo.

Robín sonrió ante las palabras de la reina. Para él no era ningún sacrificio pasar cada día con ella protegiéndola.

—Entonces dejaremos que Tinkerbell se una al equipo.

* * *

Tinkerbell había vuelto con el caballo sin ninguna dificultad. Ella y Regina estaban hablando sentadas en el porche de la cabaña mientras Robín preparaba algo para comer.

—Debe ser muy duro estar corriendo siempre y vivir con el miedo de que te encuentren — Dijo Tink haciendo una mueca

—Sí, lo es.

—Aunque con Robín cuidándote no debes de estar tan preocupada — El hada sonrió con picardía.

Había empezado a tutear a la reina por petición de ella. Regina le había dicho que la consideraba su amiga y que podía hablarle sin tanta formalidad.

—Es muy bueno en su trabajo y con el arco — Dijo Regina sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Robín abrió la puerta con lentitud tratando de no interrumpir a la reina y su acompañante.

—¿No te sientes sola? Debe ser muy aburrido estar encerrada sin poder salir solo para lo necesario.

—Estoy acostumbrada. En el palacio es lo mismo, el rey sale a largos viajes con su hija y yo solo puedo dejar el palacio en su compañía así que no salgo más que a los jardines… En cambio aquí, me siento más libre y Robín… — Regina sonrió al pronunciar el nombre de su guardián y el presto más atención a sus palabras — Su compañía es muy buena, no me siento sola con él y siempre me está cuidando. Es como si por fin, yo le importara a alguien.

Robín sonrió ante las palabras de Regina y la miro con ternura. A él también le gustaba su compañía y se sentía muy bien a su lado.

—Lamento molestarlas señoritas señoritas — Interrumpió el ladrón.

Regina y Tinkerbell dieron un salto ante la sorpresa de su presencia. Las mejillas de la reina se encendieron mientras pensaba que quizá la había escuchado hablar de él.

—La comida esta lista… Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

—Yo me tengo que ir — Comento el hada levantándose de la mesa.

Habían terminado de comer y Robín estaba llevando los platos a la cocina.

—Espero que no te hayamos causado muchos problemas — Dijo la reina caminando hacia ella.

—Claro que no. Me encanto ayudarlos — Tinkerbell busco en su bolso y saco una pequeña campanita dorada — Si necesitan de mi ayuda agítala dos veces.

Le entrego la campanita con cuidado a Regina y la morena le dedico una sonrisa. Era algo gracioso usar una campanita para llamar a Tinkerbell.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda — Dijo Robín acercándose a las chicas.

—Cuídense mucho… Y a cualquier hora que me necesiten volare hasta aquí.

Robín y Regina asintieron al mismo tiempo y dieron las gracias al hada.

* * *

Regina estaba despertando poco a poco debido a que sentía una mano sobre su hombro y escuchaba que susurraban su nombre.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a su guardián con un rostro preocupado y el arco en una mano.

—My lady, tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto la reina aun adormilada.

—Hay hombres aquí cerca, parece que descubrieron nuestro rastro — Robín tomo la capa de Regina mientras ella se incorporaba — Tenemos que irnos de aquí — Puso la capa en el pequeño cuerpo de Regina y le ayudo a ponerse los zapatos.

—¿A dónde iremos? — Pregunto ella preocupada.

—No lo sé.

Robín la miro con la misma preocupación.

En realidad no sabía a dónde ir pero la protegería aunque tuviera que dar su vida por ello.

Salieron de la cabaña lo más rápido que pudieron. Robín ayudo a Regina a subir al caballo y le entrego la pequeña campanita de oro.

—Llama a Tinkerbell para que te acompañe.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — En la voz y en los ojos de la reina se podía percibir el pánico

—Necesitamos separarnos my lady — Robín sentía un nudo en la garganta — Así será menos probable que la encuentren, ellos me estarán persiguiendo a mí.

—¿Y si te pasa algo?

—Voy a estar bien — el ladrón intento sonreír — Nos vemos aquí al amanecer.

Regina asintió sin protestar. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar las indicaciones de su guardián.

—Cuídate mucho — Susurro Regina

—No se librara tan fácil de mí su majestad.

—No quisiera ni imaginarlo.

Robín sonrió y miro a Regina a los ojos. Esos ojos que le darían el valor para continuar dando su vida por ella, esos ojos que llevaría en su mente cada vez que estuvieran separados.

Él dio una palmada al caballo quien comenzó a galopar y observo como Regina volteaba a verlo hasta que la perdió en el bosque.

* * *

**Que creen que pasara cuando Regina y Robin esten separados?**

**Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (: me encanta leerlos y me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Espero y les guste este capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Regina tiro de las riendas del caballo para detenerlo, respiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarse.

No podía dejar de pensar en Robín.

Miro la campanita que tenía en su mano y cuando se dispuso a agitarla un grupo de hombres a caballo aparecieron frente a ella.

La reina se quedo congelada y sentía como el temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la reina — Dijo uno de los hombres.

Era gordo y con una barba larga, sus ojos recorrían a Regina como si intentara grabar la escena en su cabeza.

—No había pensado que fuera tan fácil atraparla su majestad — Hablo otro de los hombres. Este era delgado y rubio.

Dos de los hombres se bajaron de sus caballos y caminaron hacia Regina mientras los tres hombres restantes se acercaban más en sus caballos.

Bajaron a Regina a la fuerza de su caballo y por más que ella lucho y se revolvió en los brazos de su atacante no pudo soltarse. La campanita cayó al suelo y Regina observo su última esperanza como si fuera la última luz que volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Robín había escapado sin ninguna dificultad. Perdió fácilmente a los hombres que lo seguían y ya estaba de regreso en la cabaña esperando por la reina y Tinkerbell.

Estaba sentada en el porche de la cabaña con el arco entre las manos y la ilusión de volver a ver el rostro de Regina.

Las manos de Robín comenzaron a inquietarse cuando la reina no apareció después de una hora.

Se levanto del poche y comenzó a caminar en la dirección por donde el caballo se había ido. Fue siguiendo las huellas con el arco listo para disparar. Tenía un mal presentimiento y lo comprobó cuando vio la campanita dorada tirada en el piso.

Corrió hacia la campanita y la tomo del suelo. Su mirada recorrió los alrededores rápidamente buscando alguna pista de Regina.

Agito la campana dos veces como el hada le había dicho y en cuestión de segundos Tinkerbell apareció ante él con una sonrisa.

La rubia borro su sonrisa al ver la cara de preocupación del ladrón.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto ella

—¿Regina no está contigo?

—No, debería estar contigo ¿No?

—Anoche nos tuvimos que separar porque nos encontraron — Explico Robín con desesperación — Le dije que te llamara pero encontré la campana en el suelo.

—¿Piensas que le paso algo? — Ahora también el hada estaba preocupada.

—Sí… no se me ocurre otra cosa por la cual no siguió mis indicaciones.

—Entonces tenemos que encontrarla

—¡¿Pero cómo?! — Robín se paso una mano por el cabello y resoplo — Puede estar en cualquier lugar.

—Yo puedo ayudar con eso — Tinkerbell comenzó a buscar en su bolso y saco un frasco con polvo morado — Esto tiene un hechizo localizador — Destapo el frasco y puso el contenido en la palma de Robín — Solo piensa en ella con todas tus fuerzas y sopla… El polvo nos indicara el camino hacia Regina.

Robín cerró los ojos y pensó en el rostro sonriente de Regina, en sus ojos, en su cabello. Soplo el polvo y cuando abrió los ojos se convirtió en una pequeña bola de luz morada que avanzaba dejándoles ver el camino que había seguido Regina y quien quiera que la tuviera.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en un tronco frente a una fogata ya extinta y las manos atadas a la espalda. Los hombres que la tenían no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

El hombre gordo con barba se acerco a ella con una sonrisa retorcida y un cuchillo en mano.

—Me pregunto si la reina sangrara igual que todos nosotros — El hombre puso en cuchillo bajo el mentón de Regina obligándola a mirarlo.

—Tranquilo Varyus — Le advirtió el hombre delgado de cabello rubio — Tenemos indicaciones de mantenerla con vida.

—Eso no quiere decir que no nos podemos divertir un poco James — Varyus miraba a Regina con ojos brillantes — ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado a que sabe una reina?

La mirada de Varyus se desvió hacia James y sus demás hombres, sonrió y volvió su vista a Regina. Se acerco tanto al rostro de la reina que ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones.

Regina cerró los ojos y sintió como la lengua de aquel hombre recorría su mejilla lentamente. Ella sintió nauseas y ganas de darle una bofetada, pero en lugar de eso apretó sus puños y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

—Dulce — Susurro Varyus — Tal vez el resto de su cuerpo sea igual de dulce que su rostro su majestad.

—Podemos averiguarlo — Respondió James con una media sonrisa.

El rostro de Regina enfureció y por dentro se sentía tan asustada.

* * *

Robín y Tinkerbell corrían detrás de la bola de luz lo más rápido que podían. El ladrón sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, no pararía hasta encontrar a la reina.

La bola de luz se detuvo y desapareció en unos arbustos.

Robín pudo distinguir algunas figuras detrás de ellos y se acerco con sigilo y Tinkerbell a sus espaldas. De imediato identifico la figura de Regina y pudo notar como un hombre rubio y otro moreno estaban demasiado cerca de ella y uno de ellos le acariciaba el rostro.

La reacción de robín fue inesperada para Tinkerbell. El solo salió de entre los arbustos apuntando con una flecha a los hombres cerca de Regina.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! — Les advirtió él.

—¿Tu y cuantos más van a impedírmelo? — Pregunto Varyus en tono desafiante.

Robín dio un vistazo al rostro de la reina, podía ver lo asustada que estaba y eso basto para que la flecha dejara su arco y se clavara en el pecho de Varyus.

James corrió blandiendo su espada y dispuesto a atacar a Robín. Él lo esquivo y dio una patada a la mano del muchacho haciendo que soltara su espada y después golpeo su rostro con el codo dejándolo inconciente.

Tinkerbell apareció detrás de los tres hombres y lanzo un poco de su magia haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Robín corrió hacia Regina y la desato lo más rápido que pudo.

—Tranquila, todo está bien, ya estoy aquí

Robín la abrazo por instinto y cuando Regina sintió sus brazos rompió en llanto y escondió su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su guardián.

El ladrón acariciaba el cabello de la reina y le susurraba que todo estaría bien. Le rompía el corazón verla así.

—Creo que debemos irnos antes de que despierten — Sugirió Tinkerbell acercándose a ellos con el caballo de Regina por las riendas.

La reina había dejado de llorar y cuando Robín bajo la vista hacia ella pudo notar que ya no estaba consciente.

—¿Regina?

—Creo que debemos llevarla a algún lugar en donde podamos refugiarnos — Comento el hada — Conozco el lugar perfecto y ahí podremos cuidar bien de ella.

Robín asintió y tomo a Regina entre sus brazos.

* * *

Habían llegado a una pequeña posada a las afueras del pueblo llamada Grany's. Tinkerbell había conseguido una habitación y ahora mismo Red, su amiga, estaba examinando a Regina mientras ella y Robín bebían un poco de agua.

Red salió de la habitación buscando al hada con la mirada y en cuanto la vio camino hacia ella.

—¿Está todo bien? — Se apresuro a preguntar Robín

—Está un poco deshidratada y parece que no ha dormido nada. Eso explicaría el desmayo, debe de estar agotada… En cuanto despierte les hare llegar una bebida que la hará recuperarse y un poco de comida también.

—Qué bueno que no es nada grave — Comento Tink con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo pasar? Debo de estar con ella en todo momento — Robín lucia ansioso y no podía ocultar su preocupación hacia la reina.

Red asintió con una sonrisa y señalo con el dedo la habitación de Regina.

Robín se contuvo de salir corriendo, pero caminó lo más rápido que pudo y entro a la habitación con ansias de ver el rostro de la reina de nuevo.

Estaba recostada sobre una pequeña cama con sabanas blancas y su rostro se veía realmente relajado. Su cabello negro hacia contorno de su cara y sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos.

Era tan hermosa y él le había fallado, había dejado que otros hombres pusieran las manos sobre ella y jamás se lo iba a perdonar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdonen por tardar tanto en publicar capitulo nuevo pero tuve que salir de viaje y no tenía la manera de postear el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada para fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Regina llevaba dormida más de una hora y Robín no se había separado de ella ni un instante.

Tinkerbell entro a la habitación con un vaso con agua.

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir a comer algo? Yo la pudo cuidar.

—No, yo tengo que estar con ella.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso — el hada puso el vaso con agua en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Regina.

—Claro que sí, yo deje que ella se fuera sola.

—Porque pensaste que sería lo mejor para ella

—Fue una estupidez de mi parte y no me lo voy a perdonar — Robín se paso las manos por la cara y dio un suspiro — Pudieron haberla lastimado y muchas cosas más.

—Pero no lo hicieron… Y ahora ella estará bien.

Regina comenzó a revolverse en la cama y pequeños gemidos salían de su boca. Se despertó gritando y llorando.

Robín se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la abrazo.

—Tranquila — susurro — tranquila, estoy aquí contigo… Todo está bien.

Regina se aferro a él intentando tranquilizarse. Había soñado con aquellos hombres que la raptaron. El olor familiar de su guardián y sus fuertes brazos la ayudaron a detener su llanto. Ahora solo sollozaba y trataba de respirar profundo.

Robín tomo el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos.

—Perdóname por haberte dejado, jamás pasara de nuevo.

La reina acaricio la mejilla del ladrón.

—Solo abrázame fuerte — Susurro ella

Robín la envolvió con sus brazos y ella recargo la cabeza en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Después de que Regina se tranquilizara, ella y Robín habían decidido comer algo acompañados de Tinkerbell.

—Me alegra que estés bien Regina — Comento el hada.

—Gracias — Respondió Regina con una sonrisa.

—Debes comer bien — Dijo Robín señalando el plato de Regina — No quiero que se descuide majestad.

—No te preocupes, yo hare que se coma todo — Dijo la rubia con una sonrisita.

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta — Informo el ladrón — Si necesitan algo estaré cruzando la calle

Las dos mujeres asintieron y observaron como Robín salía del lugar.

—Es muy guapo, ¿Verdad? — Cuestiono a Regina con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—He visto como lo miras… Te gusta.

—Claro que no — Respondió Regina indignada.

—Pues debería… Es muy apuesto y cuida de ti más que a su vida

—Es su trabajo.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que necesitas a alguien que te quiera y cuide de ti… Alguien que te ame sin condición.

Regina sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Como si eso fuera tan fácil de encontrar.

—Claro que lo es… Todos tenemos un alma gemela, alguien con quien estamos destinados a estar — Tinkerbell miro a ambos lados y se acerco más a Regina — Yo te pudo ayudar a encontrar la tuya — susurro.

La reina miro al hada con curiosidad tratando de ocultar su interés.

—¿A sí? ¿Cómo?

—Polvo de duende.

—¿Y que se supone que hace?

—Nos guiara a tu alma gemela — el hada busco en su bolso y saco un pequeño frasquito con un polvo verde — Esto es lo último que me queda, y lo puedo usar en ti.

—¿Por qué haces esto? — Pregunto Regina con curiosidad.

—Porque creo que todos en esta vida merecemos amor. Y una vida sin amor es muy triste Regina… Todo lo que necesitas es amor.

—No estoy segura de esto — Regina concentro la vista en su plato cruzándose de brazos.

—¿A que le tienes miedo?

—¿Qué tal si él no me quiere? ¿Qué pasaría si cuando me conozca no le guste quien realmente soy? — La voz de la reina sonaba insegura y sus ojos se llenaron de temor.

—Eso no sucederá… El que sea tu alma gemela te amara tal y como eres y jamás querrá cambiar nada de ti — Tinkerbell sonrió y puso el frasco frente a Regina — Solo inténtalo.

Regina miro el frasco con temor y lo tomo con su mano temblorosa.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Toma el polvo en tu mano, cierra los ojos, piensa en tu alma gemela y sóplalo — Indico la rubia — Te guiara hasta tu verdadero amor.

Regina destapo el frasco y coloco lentamente el polvo en la palma de su mano. Lo miro con temor y deseo con todo su corazón que funcionara.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que la amara a ella. Pensó en tener un final feliz, una familia.

Sonrió de medio lado y soplo el polvo.

Tinkerbell se coloco a su lado y juntas observaron el camino de polvo verde brillante que las llevaría hasta el verdadero y único amor de Regina. Hasta su alma gemela y su felices para siempre.

La reina y el hada se miraron la una a la otra con una sonrisa y caminaron al mismo tiempo siguiendo el polvo de duende.

Salieron del local y cruzaron la calle. El polvo las llevo hasta un pequeño establecimiento donde vendían fruta y algo de comida.

Había varias personas, pero sola una estaba iluminada por el polvo de duende.

Regina y Tinkerbell se asomaron por la ventana y el hada señalo con el dedo a un hombre.

—Es él, el hombre con el tatuaje de león.

Regina entrecerró los ojos y diviso a un hombre alto, de cabello claro y piel bronceada.

La reina abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de a quien estaba observando.

—No puede ser él — susurro ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — El hada se dio cuenta del porque Regina lo decía.

El hombre con el tatuaje de león dio media vuelta y ambas observaron como Robín caminaba hacia ellas

—¿Pasa algo?

* * *

**Que creen que pasara ahora que Regina sabe que Robin es su alma gemela?**

**Me permití tomar esta parte de la historia original pero si a ustedes no les parece mucho la idea de que esten destinados diganmelo en sus comentarios.**

**Acepto sugerencias, siempre son bien resividas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Espero que les vaya gustando la historia porque ya va a empezar a agarrar color.**

**Sobre lo de el polvo de duende la verdad creo que es una parte muy bella de la historia y por eso lo puse (:**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

—¿Pasa algo?

Regina y Tinkerbell se sobresaltaron ante la voz de Robín.

—Sí — Se apresuro a decir el hada — Solo estábamos… esperándote

Robín no parecía muy convencido pero decidió dejarlo así.

—Ya compre lo que hacía falta — informo él mostrando una pequeña bolsa de papel.

Regina aun seguía pensando en el polvo de duende. Su mente no estaba en la conversación, solo pensaba en que ese polvo le había dicho que su guardián era su alma gemela.

—My lady, ¿Está bien?

Regina sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

—Sí, creo que solo estoy un poco cansada.

—Tal vez necesite dormir un poco más — Sugirió Robín acercándose a ella.

Regina lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa y asintió. Los tres caminaron de regreso a la posada sin decir palabra alguna.

Tinkerbell acompaño a Regina a su habitación mientras Robín hablaba con Red pidiéndole algunas cosas.

—Es él… él es tu alma gemela — susurro el hada.

—No pude ser él.

—¿Por qué no? — Regina no respondió nada — No tengas miedo de ser feliz.

—No sabes si el llegara a quererme — la reina tenía un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas en los ojos.

Estaba asustada pero a la vez ilusionada. Ella podía volver a amar y su posibilidad estaba al lado de un hombre fabuloso. Pero, ¿El la amaría también?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No has visto como te mira? — Tinkerbell sonaba desesperada — Por favor, solo inténtalo. Intenta dejarte llevar por tu corazón y ve si funciona.

—Tengo tanto miedo — confeso Regina dejando que las lágrimas se escaparan.

—El te protegerá…

Robín entro a la habitación y frunció el seño al ver como Regina se secaba las lágrimas.

—¿Está todo bien?

Tinkerbell asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Robín se acerco a Regina y puso una mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo necesito dormir un poco.

Regina camino hacia la cama y se recostó en ella cerrando los ojos. El ladrón no creía en las palabras de la reina, pero no le insistiría.

Se sentó al lado de la cama y la observo dormir.

* * *

Una hora después Regina despertó gritando y llorando nuevamente. Robín se acerco a ella y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

—Tranquila — susurro él — estoy aquí… todo está bien.

El ladrón deposito un beso en el cabello de la reina y ella se aferro a él tomándolo por la cintura.

—No me dejes — sollozo Regina.

—Jamás lo haría.

Regina volvió a quedarse dormida entre los brazos de su guardián. Robín podía sentir la cabeza de la reina sobre su pecho y el movimiento constante de su respiración.

La acomodo en la cama y le paso una mano por el cabello.

No estaba seguro de lo que Regina soñara, pero sabía que tenía que ver con los hombres que la raptaron.

Él se sentía tan culpable de sus pesadillas. Sabía que si no hubiera dejado a Regina sola nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Tinkerbell entro a la habitación sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sigue teniendo pesadillas? — Robín asintió en respuesta — ¿Piensas regresar a la cabaña?

—No lo sé. No sé si sea segura, pero… Creo que es el mejor lugar para ella. Se sentiría más segura ahí.

—Puedo conseguir un hechizo que ayude a ocultar la cabaña. Así podrían estar más seguros.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda Tink —Robín intento sonreírle al hada — Lo que me preocupa es que no se si sea segura para regresar.

—Yo puedo ir a ver… Puedo volar rápido.

—¿Harías eso por mí? Iría yo pero no quiero dejarlo sola.

—No te preocupes — Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa —Además, no permitiría que la dejaras sola — Miro a Regina con ternura — Ella te necesita.

—Lo creas o no… Yo también la necesito a ella — Confeso el ladrón.

—Lo sé — Admitió Tink con una sonrisa — Esta en el destino.

Robín le dedico una mirada confundida y el hada salió de la habitación con una sonrisilla.

* * *

Regina tuvo una pesadilla de nuevo, y de nuevo se refugió en los brazos de su guardián.

—Perdón por esto — Dijo ella entre sollozos

—No tienes porque disculparte… Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Si no te hubiera dejado sola, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Regina miro a Robín y puso la mano en su mejilla.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Las cosas solo pasaron — Robín tomo la mano de Regina y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa — La verdad, es que me alegra que estés aquí para cuidarme.

Regina sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo.

Ella lo quería y no solo por lo que le había dicho Tinkerbell. Lo quería desde hace tiempo sin hechizo, sin polvo de duende. Lo quería solo a él, a su guardián, al hombre que la cuidaba y la protegía con su vida, aquel hombre que la tranquilizaba con solo mirarlo a sus profundos ojos grises.

Robín tomo el pequeño rostro de Regina entre sus manos y lo acerco lentamente el suyo. Sintió sus respiraciones mezclándose y su pulso acelerado.

No lo dudo ni un segundo más y la beso.

La beso con ternura, y parisiensita. Quería disfrutar cada segundo que sus labios estuvieran unidos.

Regina sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorría su espalda mientras besaba los suaves labios del ladrón. Enredo los brazos en su cuello y el la tomo por la cintura.

El beso fue más intenso. Seguían disfrutando con lentitud el sabor de sus labios y la calidez de sus bocas.

La respiración fue insuficiente y Regina se separo lentamente, sin prisas por despegar sus labios.

Tinkerbell entro a la habitación y Robín pego un brinco de la cama.

—Todo está bien — Informo el hada — La cabaña está segura y ya conseguí el hechizo.

Robín carraspeo y se paso las manos por el cabello.

—Eso quiere decir que por la mañana podemos viajar.

—Es un viaje largo, por lo menos dos días a caballo — Explico Tinkerbell — Seria mucho más rápido si ustedes también pudieran volar.

—No hay problema… Podemos viajar todo el día y buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche para continuar en la mañana.

—Parece una buena idea. Yo iré con ustedes por cualquier cosa.

—¿Entonces volveremos a la cabaña? — Pregunto Regina ilusionada.

—Me parece el mejor lugar para mantenerla a salvo my lady.

—Gracias — La reina sonrió ante el gesto de Robín.

Él sabía lo que la cabaña significaba para ella.

—Iré a decirle a Red que nos iremos por la mañana — El hada salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Robín volvió al lado de Regina y le tomo las manos con una sonrisa.

—Lo que paso fue…

Él no sabía cómo describirlo, no sabía cómo decirle que era lo que había soñada desde hace tiempo.

—Fue un error — Interrumpió Regina — No puede volver a pasar.

La reina se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando al ladrón confundido ante sus palabras.

Ese beso había sido tan hermoso y había sentido su corazón saliéndose del pecho y sabia que Regina también había sentido lo mismo.

Lo que no sabía era el por qué Regina había reaccionado de esa manera, pero lo iba a averiguar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y espero sus comentarios.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

—¡¿Se besaron?! — Pregunto Tinkerbell sorprendida — ¡Te lo dije! El es tu alma gemela.

Regina le había contado todo al hada con detalles.

—Lo sé… Fue tan bello — a la reina se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa y después sacudió la cabeza — Pero no puede volver a pasar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque a pesar de lo que tu digas, esto no está bien… El solo tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar de mí y nada más eso.

—¿Pero de que hablas? —La rubia se acerco a Regina con cara confundida — Tu lo quieres, lo veo en tus ojos — susurro ella — ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—No quiero que pase lo mismo que con Daniel — Respondió la morena con lágrimas en los ojos — No quiero que le hagan daño por mi culpa, porque me quiere… Mi madre puede matarlo si se entera.

—Robín no es tonto, el sabe defenderse.

—No de la magia negra. No de mi madre.

—¿Por qué no dejas que él decida si quiere estar contigo o no? No tomes decisiones anticipadas por él.

—Se cual será su decisión y eso es lo que me asusta — Confeso Regina — No quiero enamorarme de él y después perderlo. En cualquiera de las dos posibilidades lo pierdo, y no podría soportarlo… No otra vez.

Tinkerbell abrazo a Regina quien había empezado a llorar.

La reina no podía evitar tener miedo. Sabía que si su madre se enteraba de que amaba a Robín, le sacaría el corazón y lo aplastaría. Regina no podía soportar vivir sin el hombre que amaba una vez más.

* * *

Regina había pasado una noche tranquila, no había tenido pesadillas y así Robín pudo dormir un poco para comenzar el viaje.

Cuando termino de preparar el poco equipaje que llevaban lo coloco en el caballo y fue a buscar a Regina.

—Todo está listo para irnos — informo él.

—En un segundo estoy afuera.

Robín la miro y se acerco a ella y la tomo por los brazos con delicadeza.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ayer.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Regina comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesta a no dirigirle la palabra a Robín.

—Espera… — Regina se detuvo y se quedo viendo hacia la puerta — Regina, yo no sé lo que el beso haya sido para ti, pero para mí fue muy importante… — Robín avanzo hacia ella y se puso muy cerca — Regina, te quiero — susurro él

La reina sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Avanzo de nuevo y salió de la habitación dejando al ladrón solo y con miles de dudas en la cabeza.

Regina no supo que responder ante las palabras de su guardián. Ella también lo quería, pero no estaba segura de que lo mejor fuera decírselo.

Un minuto después Robín estaba afuera con el rostro descompuesto. Parecía enfermo y confundido.

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Tink acercándose a él

—Sí, todo está bien… Debemos irnos ya.

Regina sintió como la culpa se instalaba dentro de ella al ver a Robín de esa manera.

Sin decir nada más, el ladrón se acerco a ella y la ayudo a subir al caballo. Después se subió el y tomo las riendas, espero a que Tinkerbell se hiciera pequeña y el viaje comenzó.

* * *

El viaje había sido largo y silencioso y solo llevaban varias horas de camino. No se habían acercado ni un poco a la cabaña. Se habían detenido a tomar un descanso y tomar un poco de agua.

Regina estaba sentada en una roca junto a Tinkerbell y Robín estaba unos pasos frente a ellas contemplando el paisaje.

Todo paso muy rápido, Regina no estuvo segura de cómo fue que esos hombres habían llegado hasta ellos. Lo primero que vio fue la flecha clavándose en la pierna de Robín y los hombres apareciendo de entre los arbustos.

Eran los mismos hombres que la habían raptado excepto que esta vez Varyus no estaba con ellos.

—¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? — Dijo James con una sonrisa — Parece que volvimos a toparnos con la reina y su perrito guardián.

—No te acerques a ella — Le advirtió Robín con una mueca de dolor.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de impedírmelo.

Robín se abalanzo sobre James y lo golpeo en el rostro. James lo golpe en el estomago y después en el rostro.

Robín volteo hacía el caballo donde había dejado su arco y segundos después se sintió cayendo al suelo con la visión nublada.

—Creo que esta vez no podrá defenderla su majestad — James se acerco a Regina con una sonrisa.

Regina lo miraba asustada y de reojo busco a Tinkerbell pero ella había desaparecido. Observo a Robín inconsciente en el suelo y su temor aumento aun más.

—No te atrevas a tocarme — Le advirtió Regina con la mandíbula apretada.

James soltó una carcajada y miro a sus hombres quienes también reinan.

—¿Y quién va impedírmelo? Mi reina.

Esta vez Regina lo miro con odio y le dio una patada en la entrepierna. James se quejo del dolor y Regina aprovecho para golpearlo en la cara lo más fuerte que pudo.

Tinkerbell apareció ayudándole con los dos hombres restantes y los dejo inconscientes. Corrió hacia James y lanzo un poco de polvo haciendo que callera al suelo.

Ambas corrieron hacía Robín y se arrodillaron a su lado.

—Esta inconsciente y su herida está sangrando demasiado — Comento el hada.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos a que despierten.

—Regresemos con Red. Ella nos ayudara.

Regina asintió y juntas levantaron a Robín del suelo. Era muy pesado, así que optaron por arrastrarlo hacia el caballo y ahí ambas hicieron el mayor esfuerzo para subirlo al caballo.

Regina subió y tomo el control de las riendas y dio un tirón para que el caballo galopara lo más rápido posible. Tinkerbell corrió detrás de ella y se hizo pequeña para volar al lado de Regina.

El caballo iba lo más rápido posible. Regina estaba desesperada, Robín lucia pálido y no había despertado.

Tenían que llegar rápido a la posada antes de que algo grave pasara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola (: **

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste y espero leer sus comentarios :D**

**Ahora les tengo una petición especial: Si ustedes logran llegar a las 50 rewvies les subire otro capitulo en cuanto eso le logre:D**

**Anuncio publicitario: Hice mi primer video de Outlaw Queen y les pondre aquí en link para que lo puedan ver y me digan que tal: watch?v=1u9e3D1XTkg&feature= **

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Pregunto Red mientras ayudaba a las chicas a bajar a Robín del caballo.

—Nos emboscaron y le dispararon en la pierna y de pronto se desmayo — Respondió Tinkerbell

—Hay que llevarlo a una habitación.

Entre las tres lo cargaron hasta una de las habitaciones y Red dedico unos minutos a examinarlo.

Regina tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y estaba sentada junto a Robín sosteniendo su mano.

—La flecha estaba envenenada — Dijo Red examinando la herida — Esa es la razón por la cual esta tan mal.

—¿Puedes salvarlo verdad? — Pregunto Regina sin dejar de mirar a Robín.

—Espero que sí.

Robín abrió los ojos un momento y sonrió al ver la cara de la reina. Regina le sonrió y de un segundo al otro el cuerpo del ladrón temblaba violentamente.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—El veneno está llegando a su corazón… Debemos hacer algo ahora o si no, no sobrevivirá.

Las lágrimas de Regina brotaron como si un grifo se hubiera abierto.

—Tienes que salvarlo — suplico ella — Por favor — La reina acaricio el rostro de su guardián y se acerco más a él — Por favor no me dejes — susurro — No me dejes… Te quiero.

—Tink necesito que me ayudes — Pidió Red — Su majestad, necesito que salga de aquí.

—No voy a dejarlo solo.

—Regina, haz lo que dice — Dijo el hada — yo estaré aquí con él. Nada va a pasarle… Te lo prometo.

Tinkerbell se acerco a Regina y la tomo del brazo para hacerla salir de la habitación.

La reina caminaba despacio y sin dejar de mirar a Robín.

El no se podía ir. Ella no podía pasar otra vez por lo mismo, no podía perder al amor de su vida otra vez.

* * *

Regina caminaba de un lado a otro afuera de la habitación de Robín. Tinkerbell y Red seguían ahí sin decir nada.

Varias veces escucho los gritos de Robín y pensó en entrar a la habitación y sostener su mano, susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien y que ella estaría a su lado.

Pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, no pudo abrir esa puerta y entrar. No podía soportar la idea de verlo sufrir. No podía soportar el verlo morir entre sus brazos como lo hizo aquella vez con Daniel.

Pero Robín no iba a morir, él no la iba a dejar, él era un hombre fuerte que lucharía por aferrarse a la vida. Simplemente él no podía dejarla, porque si lo hacía, Regina no sería capaz de vivir una vida sabiendo que la historia se repetía, que el hombre que amaba morirá por su culpa.

Minutos después Tinkerbell salió por la puerta y camino hacia Regina.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto la reina.

—El está bien ahora… Ruby consiguió extraer el veneno y parece que se va a recuperar pronto — Respondió el hada con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Puedo verlo ahora?

—Está dormido. Le di un poco de polvo para calmar el dolor de la pierna.

—¿Puedo verlo aun así?

—Pasa… Estoy segura que tú serás la primera persona que él quiera ver cuando despierte.

Regina asintió y camino rápidamente hacia la habitación.

Él estaba en la cama sin camisa, dejando ver su musculoso torso, tenía un pedazo de tela húmedo en la frente y se revolvía en la cama.

—Tiene un poco de fiebre — Explico Red — Por la mañana estará mejor.

—Yo me hare cargo — Aseguro Regina.

Red asintió y salió de la habitación recogiendo todo lo que había usado a su paso.

Regina se sentó junto a Robín y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza. Se veía tan vulnerable como un niño pequeño. Regina sonrió al saber que él estaba a salvo y que nada iba a pasar.

Acaricio de nuevo su rostro y tomo el pedazo de tela que tenía en la frente. Lo metió en un tazón con agua fría y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar.

* * *

Después de pasar la noche en vela, Regina se había quedado dormida en la silla que había colocado al lado de la cama de Robín.

Los rayos del sol atravesaban por la ventana y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Tinkerbell entrar por la puerta con una charola llena de comida.

—Creí que te vendría bien desayunar… Y también traje algo para cuando Robín despierte.

—No tengo mucho apetito — Respondió Regina pasando las manos por su cabello.

—No importa. Tienes que comer algo.

Regina no discutió ante eso, solo se limito a observar a Robín una vez más.

—¿Crees que despierte pronto?

—Debería hacerlo… Tal vez en un par de minutos, máximo media hora — Tinkerbell dejo la charola en la mesita de centro y camino hacia la reina — No te preocupes, él va a estar bien.

—Lo sé — susurro la morena — Es solo que no puedo ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos logrado llegar aquí a tiempo.

—Pero lo hicimos… Y lo que debe de importar ahora, es que el va a estar bien… No tienes por qué preocuparte más.

—Me preocupo porque…— Regina titubeo un poco antes de terminar la oración y dio un gran respiro — Porque lo quiero.

—Lo sé — Aseguro el hada con una sonrisa — Están destinados a quererse el uno al otro.

—Yo lo quería antes de que tú me dieras ese polvo — Regina tomo con delicadeza la mano de Robín — Tú solo me ayudaste a aceptarlo.

—Eso también lo sé… Era inevitable no darse cuenta — Regina miro a Tinkerbell confundida — Deberías cuidar un poco tus miradas y tus sonrisas si no quieres que nadie más se entere.

El hada le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Robín comenzó a moverse y Regina soltó su mano. Segundos después, sus ojos grises la miraban confundidos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunto ella.

—Mareado — Respondió él recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

—Debe de ser por el polvo que Tinkerbell te dio para el dolor.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—La flecha que te dispararon tenía una especie de veneno… Te trajimos hasta aquí y Red nos ayudo a salvarte.

—¿Tu estas bien?

—Si… Tink me ayudo y pudimos escapar sin problemas.

Robín comenzó a incorporarse lentamente hasta estar sentado frente a Regina y le tomo las manos.

—Yo también te quiero — Susurro él. Regina lo miro con una mezcla de confusión y vergüenza — Escuche que me lo decías… A menos claro que haya sido un sueño.

—No fue un sueño — Regina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué reaccionaste de esa manera cuando te bese?

—Estaba asustada — susurro ella.

—¿Asustada?

—Daniel, el chico del que te hable… Él no solo murió. Mi madre lo mato, porque él me amaba y eso impedía que yo me casara con el Rey. — Regina sintió el ardor en su garganta que le provocaban las lagrimas tratando de salir — No quiero que te haga daño… No lo podría soportar.

Robín tomo el rostro de Regina entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos.

—Nadie, escúchame bien, nadie va a separarme de ti… Ahora que se que tu también me quieres, nada ni nadie va a poder alejarme de ti.

Regina sonrió con ternura y tomo las manos de Robín con las suyas.

—Esto no va a ser fácil…

—No quiero que sea fácil… Quiero que sea real — Robín sonrió — Tu eres lo más real que tengo en mi vida y si para tenerte a mi lado tengo que luchar contra tu madre o contra un ejército completo, lo voy a hacer.

Regina sonrió y Robín se acerco más a ella, la tomo por el rostro y la beso con ternura.

El saborear sus labios era el sentirse vivo nuevamente. Regina sintió como si miles de mariposas volaran en su estomago y se agitaban cada vez que los labios de su guardián se deslizaban sobre los suyos.

—Prométeme algo Regina — Susurro Robín sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué cosa? — Ella se alejo un poco para poder ver los ojos de su guardián.

—Que no te vas a alejar de mí por miedo a algo a alguien… Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte, para cuidar de tu alma y de ese hermoso corazón. Nada podrá hacerte daño mientras yo esté aquí.

—Te prometo que desde ahora ya no tendré miedo si tu estas a mi lado. Te prometo que no dejare que me aparten de ti nunca.

El ladrón sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Regina. La miro como si ella fuera la cosa más preciada de este mundo y la beso sellando así las promesas que ese día se habían hecho.

Promesas que les darían el aliento para luchar por su amor día a día.


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdon por la tardanza pero he estado un poco ocupada.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y espero sus comentarios**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Robín, Regina y Tinkerbell habían retomado su camino de vuelta a la cabaña. Todos coincidían en que debían regresar y el hada pondría un hechizo de protección en el lugar y sus alrededores para estar seguros.

Robín rodeaba a Regina con sus brazos mientras guiaba el caballo y Tinkerbell volaba delante de ellos para advertirles si había algún peligro.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna? — Pregunto la reina.

—Mejor. Ahora ya solo me duele un poco — Respondió el ladrón con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, en cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña me vas a dejar cuidarte y consentirte… Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta — Advirtió ella con el dedo índice.

—Lo que usted ordene su majestad.

Regina sonrió y recargo su espalda en el torso de Robín. Él beso el cabello de la reina y respiro profundamente su aroma. Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos sabiendo que ella lo quería, que sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. El solo hecho de verla sonreír era suficiente para enamorarse de ella cada vez más.

* * *

Al llegar a la cabaña Tinkerbell no perdió tiempo y comenzó con el hechizo de protección. Regina ayudo a Robín a entrar en la cabaña y lo llevo a la hasta el sofá.

—Iré a ver si Tink no necesita nada — Informo Regina — Ahorita regreso.

Robín asintió con una sonrisa y observo como la reina caminaba hacia la salida.

Regina entrecerró la puerta y antes de bajar los escalones del porche Tinkerbell ya caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Terminaste ya?

—Si — Respondió el hada con una sonrisa — No es tan difícil como parece.

La rubia se sentó en los escalones y segundos después Regina hizo lo mismo.

—¿Cómo sigue Robín?

—Parece que mejor… Dice que solo le duele un poco.

—Así que… Tu y Robín… ¿Ya están juntos? — Pregunto Tink con curiosidad.

Regina sonrió y miro de reojo al hada.

—Así es.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Tienes que darme más detalles.

—¿Detalles? — Pregunto Regina sin darle mucha importancia.

—Detalles… Muchos detalles.

Regina se acomodo de manera en que pudiera ver a su amiga al rostro.

—Me escucho cuando le dije que lo quería… Y después de eso el me dijo lo que sentía por mí y yo le dije lo que sentía por él.

—Era inevitable.

—¿Lo dices por el hechizo?

—En parte sí. Pero antes de ese hechizo era bastante obvio que ustedes dos se querían.

—Supongo que estaba escrito en las estrellas.

Regina cambio su sonrisa por una cara de preocupación clavando su mirada en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Tinkerbell preocupada.

—Tengo miedo — susurro Regina — Tengo miedo de que mi madre lastime a Robín… Ella es capaz de matarlo con tal de mantenerlo alejado de mí.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora — el hada tomo la mano de su amiga y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa — Disfruta de tus días con Robín, se feliz… Te lo mereces.

Regina negó con la cabeza mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es solo que parece que esto de ser feliz no está hecho para mí — La melancolía se apodero de la voz de la reina — Parece que el destino se empeña en que yo no sea feliz.

—El ser feliz es tu decisión… Tú eres la que decide tu destino Regina.

—Parece tan fácil…

—Lo es.

Tinkerbell sonrió y le dio un apretón a la mano de su amiga.

Robín apareció por la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación. Se recargo en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió a ambas mujeres.

—¿Tienen hambre? Porque yo sí.

Regina se levanto de los escalones y camino hacia Robín pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

—Bueno, en ese caso puedo hacer algo para cenar.

—Yo me tengo que ir — Se apresuro a decir Tinkerbell levantándose de su lugar.

—¿No te puedes quedar a cenar? — Pregunto el ladrón amablemente.

—Me encantaría, pero en serio no puedo… He estado fuera por mucho tiempo y las demás hadas se han de estar preguntando donde estoy.

—Gracias por tu ayuda — la reina se acerco al hada y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—No tienen que agradecerme nada — La rubia le entrego a Regina otra campanita — Si necesitan algo ya saben cómo encontrarme.

Tinkerbell se despidió con una sonrisa y segundos después se había hecho pequeña y había volado.

—Entonces solo será cena para dos — Comento Robín con una sonrisa.

—Yo me encargo de todo… Tú vuelve a ese sofá y descansa la pierna.

—Si su majestad.

* * *

Robín se había quedado realmente sorprendido. En menos de una hora, Regina tenía casi lista la cena, había encendido velas y arreglado la mesa para su cena.

El ladrón estaba fascinado observando como la reina se concentraba en cada una de las cosas que hacía.

Regina se dio cuenta de la manera en que Robín la miraba y sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto ella.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres la mujer más hermosa en todo el mundo?

Regina sonrió aun más y se acerco a Robín para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Y yo te he dicho que eres el hombre más valiente, guapo y encantador?

—Creo que alguna vez lo mencionaste — Bromeo Robín y atrajo a Regina hacia él para besarla de nuevo.

* * *

Después de una romántica cena Robín y Regina estaban sentados en el sofá. El ladrón tenía a la reina entre sus brazos y la cabeza de Regina descansaba sobre su fuerte pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

—Siento que estoy soñando — susurro ella.

—No es un sueño — él beso la frente de la reina y sonrió — es muy real.

Regina bostezo y siento como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

—Creo que deberías ir a dormir… Ha sido un largo día — Sugirió Robín poniéndose en pie.

Regina se levanto y dejo que él la guiara hasta la habitación tomándola de la mano. La reina se recostó en la cama y el ladrón le dio un beso de buenas noches en los labios.

Robín dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

—Espera — Robín se detuvo y volteo hacia Regina — Quédate conmigo.

Robín camino de vuelta a la cama y miro a Regina a los ojos. La reina sonrió y se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio al ladrón.

Regina suspiro en cuando sintió los brazos de su guardián alrededor de su cuerpo. Robín acaricio el cabello de la reina y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

—Te quiero tanto — Susurro Robín.

—Y eso es lo único que me importa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza y espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Se besaron apasionadamente una y otra vez, separándose solo cuando el aire les faltaba. Regina comenzó a sentirse realmente agotada y hundió su rostro en el cuello del ladrón.

Robín sonrió y le acaricio el cabello mientras ella se acomodaba a su cuerpo para dormir. Él cerró los ojos y recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de Regina.

* * *

Esa noche, Regina no había tenido pesadillas y el dolor de la pierna de Robín había desaparecido. Era como si el estar juntos fuera la mejor medicina para ambos.

Cuando Robín despertó busco a Regina con la mirada pero no la encontró. Se levanto lentamente de la cama y camino hacia la sala.

En la cocina pudo observar a Regina preparando el desayuno y sonrió.

—Buenos días — Saludo ella y se acerco para darle un beso en los labios — El desayuno está casi listo.

—Me vas a mal acostumbrar con tantas atenciones — Robín se sentó a la mesa mientras Regina ponía un plato con fruta frente a él.

Regina le sonrió y se sentó al lado de su guardián.

No era solo por decirlo, él se podía acostumbrar a eso.

Despertar con Regina a su lado, desayunar juntos, pasear juntos, besarla hasta que sus labios se cansaran, dormir con ella entre sus brazos. Podía acostumbrarse a vivir una vida con ella.

* * *

Días después…

Robín había preparado la cena, había encendido velas y esparcido pétalos de rosa por la mesa y él suelo.

Cuando Regina salió de la habitación se quedo con la boca abierta ante semejante sorpresa.

—My lady — La saludo Robín — Pase por favor.

Regina camino hasta la silla que Robín estaba sosteniendo y se sentó dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿A qué debo el honor de esta hermosa sorpresa?

—A que estamos juntos — Respondió el sentándose a su lado.

—Definitivamente ese es un buen motivo.

Durante todos los días que habían pasado juntos Robín se había dado cuenta de una cosa: Regina era la mujer que él había estado esperando. Y quería demostrárselo día con día.

—Está pensando que tal vez mañana podríamos hacer un viaje al pueblo — Comento Robín — Ya hacen falta algunas cosas y me parece necesario salir un poco de nuestro encierro.

—Me parece bastante bien… La verdad es que necesito salir y caminar un poco y si es contigo mejor.

El ladrón sonrió, tomo la mano de la reina y la beso dulcemente.

Regina se sentía tan feliz de tener a Robín a su lado. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Cuando la besaba su mundo simplemente se detenía y sentía que un abrazo suyo juntaba todas las partes rotas.

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Robín le conto algunas historias divertidas sobre su viajes y aventuras. Regina disfrutaba escucharlo, conocer de su vida. Robín sentía una felicidad inmensa cada vez que escuchaba a Regina reír.

Regina ayudo a Robín a recoger la mesa y poner todo en su lugar.

Robín deslizo sus brazos sobre la cintura de la reina para atraerla hacia él. Regina enredo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso en los labios con dulzura y después le dedico una gran sonrisa.

—Te amo — Susurro Robín.

Regina miro a su guardián a los ojos y acaricio su rostro con sus dedos. Le había dicho que la amaba, algo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su sonrisa se lleno de ternura.

—Yo también te amo — Susurro ella mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? — Robín limpio las lagrimas de Regina con su dedo pulgar.

—Es solo que… nunca pensé que tendría esto.

El ladrón la beso de una manera tan apasionada que la reina se sorprendió.

Regina suspiro al sentir los labios de Robín recorriendo su cuello y sus manos acariciando su espalda. La reina metió las manos debajo de la camisa de Robín y pudo sentir su piel suave y sus músculos definidos.

Instintivamente ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse.

La reina dejo de besar a Robín y lo miro a los ojos por un momento. Quería convencerse de que era real, de que no estaba soñando.

Ella tomo la camisa del ladrón y la deslizo por su piel hasta conseguir quitársela. Recorrió con la yema de los dedos su definido abdomen y subió hasta su fuerte pecho para terminar en sus brazos.

El cuerpo del ladrón era fascinante, fuerte y definido. Regina se tomo el tiempo para admirarlo y después lo miro a los ojos un poco sonrojada.

Robín le sonrió y la tomo en sus brazos nuevamente besándola en los labios. Él comenzó a deslizar sus labios sobre el cuello y los hombros de Regina y ella dejo que las manos del ladrón comenzaron a deslizar su vestido hasta caer al suelo.

Aunque estaba desnuda, Regina no sentía vergüenza. Se sentía segura y deseada. Robín la miro con detenimiento, recorrió cada centímetro de su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo con los ojos y volvió a rodearla con los brazos como si sintiera que la reina necesitara protección.

La ropa de Robín era demasiada, así que con un solo movimiento Regina se deshizo de ella para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo sin ningún impedimento.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama y el ladrón se coloco sobre ella con delicadeza. La miro a los ojos y la beso en los labios apasionadamente. Regina sentía electricidad cada vez que sentía las manos de Robín recorrer su cuerpo.

El ladrón volvió a recorrer el cuello de Regina con sus labios y su perfume lo invadió, su calor lo invadió y pude sentir la pasión que su cuerpo irradiaba cada vez que la tocaba.

El cuerpo de la reina tembló de placer al sentir los labios de su guardián recorriendo su pecho. Regina gemía mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Robín mientras él recorrió su abdomen con la lengua.

Robín enmarco el rostro de Regina con sus manos y la miro a los ojos mientras se volvían uno mismo. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de placer y Robín acaricio la mejilla de Regina mientras ella le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Cada movimiento era suave y profundo, lo disfrutaban al máximo. Regina se había abrazado a Robín con fuerza mientras él le basaba el cuello y los hombros. Las manos de la reina bajaron lentamente por la espalda del ladrón hasta detenerse en sus firmes glúteos.

Sus cuerpos rodaron para que esta vez Regina estuviera sobre él. Robín la tomo por las caderas y se incorporo hasta quedar a su altura y la beso apasionadamente en los labios.

Cuando sus cuerpos exigieron más, los movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos. Ambos volvieron a recostarse y Robín acaricio las piernas de Regina y subió las manos hasta su espalda pegándola a su cuerpo.

El clímax los alcanzo y los hizo soltar varios gemidos. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Robín se recostó a un lado de Regina y la beso una vez más con dulzura y la rodeo con sus brazos y ella se recostó sobre su pecho.

* * *

Regina despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro y envuelta entre las sabanas blancas de la cama. Abrió los ojos y busco a Robín por toda la habitación con una mirada confundida.

Segundos después lo vio entrar con una charola en las manos y en ropa interior dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas y su musculoso torso.

—Buenos días — Saludo él con una sonrisa — ¿Cómo dormiste?

El ladrón se sentó a su lado dejando la charola sobre la cama y dándole un beso a Regina.

—Maravillosamente — Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro… Te traje el desayuno para que comas algo antes de ir al pueblo.

—Si me sigues consintiendo me voy a acostumbrar a esto.

—Esa es la idea… Así nunca te vas a ir de mi lado.

—No necesitas consentirme para eso — La reina tomo la mano de Robín y le sonrió — No te dejaría jamás.

El ladrón sonrió y la beso lentamente disfrutando sus suaves labios.

* * *

Robín y Regina habían llegado al pueblo y caminaban tomados de la mano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El ladrón beso a la reina en los labios y ella lo observo con una sonrisa mientras él estaba en la tienda para comprar un poco de fruta.

Regina miraba a su alrededor cuidando de que nadie la fuera a reconocer.

La gente se estaba juntando alrededor de una pequeña tarima de madera en donde el mensajero real se encontraba.

Ella se acerco lentamente hacia ahí tratando de escuchar lo que decía.

—El rey está muy enfermo — Informo el mensajero — Y probablemente en pocos días muera. Pero no hay que preocuparse porque el trono quedara en manos de la reina y de la princesa Snow White.

Regina abrió los ojos como platos y se tapo la boca con las manos para evitar que algún sonido saliera de su boca.

Leopoldo se estaba meriendo y ella no estaba ahí con él para apoyarlo. Era su deber como esposa y reina el estar a su lado en su lecho de muerte.

—¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Robín caminando hacia ella.

—Tengo que regresar al castillo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Les traigo otro pequeño capitulo hoy porque andaba muy inspirada jejeje Así que espero sus comentarios y espero que les guste**

* * *

—No puedes hacer eso — Comento Robín desesperado.

Habían vuelto a la cabaña más rápido de lo esperado y Regina le había contado acerca de la enfermedad de Leopoldo.

—Tengo que volver — Repitió ella — No puedo estar aquí escondiéndome mientras Leopoldo se está muriendo. Tengo que regresar y hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades.

—¡¿A caso no recuerdas que alguien está intentando matarte?!

—No, no se me ha olvidado, pero no puedo hacerme la desentendida.

—Estas poniendo tu vida en peligro Regina, y eso no lo voy a permitir.

—Por favor entiéndeme — la reina se acerco a Robín y puso su manos sobre su pecho— No puedo dejar todo a la ligera solo porque alguien está intentando matarme… Además si tu vas conmigo estaré protegida todo el tiempo.

Robín miro a Regina sin estar muy convencido de su propuesta. No le gustaba nada la idea de regresar al lugar donde habían intentado matarla por primera vez. No podía soportar la idea de perderla después de amarla tanto.

—Si quieres volver al castillo, está bien… Pero solo tengo una condición — Advirtió él con el dedo índice — No me voy a despegar de ti ni un solo momento, ni día ni noche.

Regina sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de su guardián con ternura.

—Eso está más que asegurado… Ya te lo había dicho, nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti.

El rostro de Robín no se relajo ante el comentario romántico de la reina. Ella sonrió una vez más y se acerco a él sin dejar espacio en sus cuerpos. El ladrón dejo escapar una sonrisa y se inclino para besar a Regina tomándola por la cintura.

Sus días juntos eran tan maravillosos que para Regina era difícil tomar la decisión de volver. Pero le gustara o no, Leopoldo seguía siendo su esposo y ella era la reina.

Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era el tener que llevar a Robín cerca de su madre y que ella se enterara de su relación. Tenía que encontrar la manera de protegerlo y de evitar que Cora sacara el corazón de su pecho y la alejara otra vez del amor.

* * *

Cuando Robín salió a buscar más leña para la cabaña, Regina llamo a Tinkerbell para pedirle su ayuda.

—¿Proteger su corazón? — Pregunto el hada confundida.

—Es la única forma de que mi madre no pueda sacarlo de su pecho — En los ojos de Regina se podía observar el temor que tenía al hablar de su madre — ¿Puedes hacer algo como eso?

—Es magia muy poderosa Regina, no sé si sea capaz de lograrla.

—Claro que lo eres… Eres un hada muy buena y yo se que puedes hacerlo — La animo Regina con una sonrisa.

—Voy a intentarlo…

—Gracias.

La reina estaba de verdad agradecida. Si Tinkerbell lograba lanzar ese hechizo con éxito, no solo el corazón de Robín estaría protegido, sino también su cuerpo.

* * *

—¿Un hechizo de protección? — Pregunto Robín confundido — No creo que eso sea necesario.

Regina camino hasta él y lo tomo de la mano con ternura.

—Es necesario — Respondió ella — No quiero arriesgarme a que mi madre te haga daño, no lo podría soportar.

—No creo que tu madre intente hacerme daño.

—Tú no conoces a mi madre. Ella puede ser capaz hasta de matarme a mí sí me interpongo en sus planes… Por favor, es la única forma en la que yo estaré tranquila.

Robín miro a Regina que le suplicaba con la mirada. Su vista se clavo en el suelo y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

—Está bien… Lo hare.

Regina sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su guardián. Tinkerbell trato de sonreír ante la idea pero no pudo.

Estaba preocupada, no sabía si podía lograr un hechizo de esa magnitud.

—Regina, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? — Pregunto el hada con nerviosismo.

La reina la miro confundida y asintió. Ambas salieron de la cabaña y caminaron unos pasos lejos de ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé si pueda lograrlo…

—Ya habíamos hablado de eso Tink —Interrumpió la reina.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no sé si sea lo suficientemente poderosa para lograrlo y no quiero defraudarte — Regina se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente en círculos — Pero conozco a alguien que si lo es.

* * *

Tinkerbell había dicho a Robín que ella y Regina iban a dar un paseo por el bosque y que no se preocupara, ella cuidaría muy bien de la reina.

No muy convencido, el ladrón las dejo marchar y se quedo en la cabaña preparando algo para comer a su regreso.

Tinkerbell y Regina habían cambiado su curso al llegar una de las partes más profundas del bosque. El hada roció un polvo verde sobre Regina que la ayudaba a volar y juntas llegaron hasta un gran castillo que Regina estaba segura nunca haber visto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Pregunto ella con nerviosismo.

—Veremos al más poderoso hechicero que existe — Respondió Tinkerbell igual de nerviosa — El te ayudara a proteger a Robín.

—¿Y quién es este hechicero?

—Rumplestilskin — Respondió una voz chillona que resonó en todo el castillo.

Un hombre delgado y de cabello largo estaba frente a ellas. Su piel era de un tono verdoso y escamoso y sus ojos eran saltones y negros.

Regina se quedo impactada ante la apariencia del hombre, él era el oscuro. Lo había oído mencionar muchas veces pero jamás lo había visto.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen en mi castillo? — Pregunto el hombre recorriéndolas con la mirada.

—Queremos que nos ayudes — Respondió Tinkerbell.

—Oh no querida… Yo no ayudo, yo hago tratos.

—¿Cuál sería el trato? — Pregunto Regina con timidez.

—Depende de lo que quieres de mí.

Rumplestilskin comenzó a caminar alrededor de Regina mientras centraba su mirada en el pequeño rostro de la reina.

—Necesito tu ayuda para proteger a alguien importante para mí — La reina no le dio mucha importancia a la actitud del oscuro.

—Regina — susurro él — Tu eres Regina, la hija de Cora.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunto ella intrigada.

—Eres igual a ella…

—No lo soy — Se apresuro a decir Regina — ¿Nos puedes ayudar o no?

El oscuro soltó una risa aguda y se acerco a Regina invadiendo su espacio personal.

—La misma actitud decidida… Me encanta — Él se alejo de la reina y soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba sus condiciones — Claro que te puedo ayudar. Para alguien como yo un hechizo de protección es muy fácil, pero tendrás que pagar un precio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — La reina estaba claramente irritada ante la actitud de aquel hombre.

—A ti — Rumplestilskin soltó una pequeña risita de satisfacción al ver el rostro horrorizado de Regina — Pero no te preocupes querida, no te quiero como esclava… Quiero que seas mi aprendiz.

—¿Tu aprendiz? — Pregunto la reina confundida.

—Exacto… Debes de tener mucho poder dentro de ti. Después de todo eres hija de Cora.

—Yo no quiero aprender magia, no la necesito.

—Si fuera así no estarías aquí conmigo… Además no te estoy diciendo que lo hagas en este instante — El oscuro volvió a acercarse a Regina y la miro a los ojos — Algún día ese deseo por poder saldrá de ti y querrás tener magia para demostrarlo… Lo único que pido, es que cuando eso pase vengas a mí.

—¿Como estas tan seguro de eso? — Esta vez la voz de Regina sonaba segura y sin temor.

—Porque yo lo sé todo querida — Rumplestilskin sonrió y se alejo unos pasos de Regina extendiendo su mano hacia ella — ¿Es un trato?

La reina observo la mano del oscuro y titubeo antes de tomarla.

—Es un trato.

Ella sabía que era la única forma de proteger a Robín de su madre y haría lo que fuera por él. Y estaba segura de que nunca recurriría a la magia como él se lo había dicho.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo :D Espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Regina y Tinkerbell habían vuelto al bosque para así caminar hacia la cabaña sin que Robín notara que le habían dicho mentiras.

La reina traía en la mano una pequeña botella con un liquito brillante de color amarillo.

—Sera mejor que tu lo guardes — Dijo ella entregándole la botella a Tinkerbell.

—Me preocupa un poco el trato que hiciste con el — Comento el hada tomando la botella — El solo enseña magia oscura.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso — Aseguro Regina — Yo no quiero aprender algo como eso… Después de ver lo que ha hecho con mi madre no me quedan ganas de aprender.

Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta la cabaña sin decir palabra alguna.

Regina estaba convencida de que jamás recurriría de nuevo a Rumplestilskin para ningún motivo. Jamás sería igual que su madre, jamás se dejaría llevar por el poder de la magia oscura.

Lo único que ella quería y deseaba era amor, verdadero amor. Y esa era la magia más poderosa del mundo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Robín estaba terminando de preparar la comida y poniendo los platos en la mesa.

—¿Qué tal su paseo? — Pregunto él a manera de saludo

La reina y el hada se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y pusieron una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Muy bien — Respondió Regina

—Espero que tengan hambre porque ya casi esta todo.

El ladrón noto la actitud nerviosa de ambas mujeres y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ellas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Pregunto el arqueando una ceja.

—Nada — Aseguro Tinkerbell.

—Ustedes dos me están ocultando algo.

—Claro que no — Respondió la reina.

Robín las fulmino con la mirada sin creer mucho en sus respuestas, pero no las cuestiono más. Él siguió en lo suyo y les dio un poco de espacio.

* * *

Después de la comida Tinkerbell había informado que tenía que irse. Por lo tanto, Robín debía prepararse para que el hechizo de protección callera sobre él.

El ladrón se encontraba recostado en el sofá, con Regina tomando su mano y el hada preparándose para dejar caer el líquido sobre él.

Tinkerbell tomo la botella que el oscuro les había proporcionado y la destapo con cuidado.

—Vas a sentir un cosquilleo — Informo ella y dejo caer el líquido justo encima del corazón del ladrón.

El líquido se esparció por su cuerpo iluminándolo con el brillo amarillo y absorbiéndose en él.

Como el hada le había dicho, Robín sintió un cosquilleo saliendo de su corazón y recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—Este hechizo impedirá que alguien saque el corazón de tu pecho y en cuanto a tu cuerpo tendrás un poder de curación superior al normal — Informo Tinkerbell una vez que el hechizo estuvo completado.

—Muchas Gracias — Dijo Regina ayudando a Robín a levantarse.

Tinkerbell asintió y se despidió de ellos saliendo de la cabaña.

—¿Es mi imaginación o a Tink le pasa algo raro? — Pregunto él ladrón con curiosidad.

—Creo que es tu imaginación — Respondió la reina nerviosamente — Ella está bien, solo está un poco preocupada por nuestro regreso al castillo.

—Creo que todos estamos preocupados por eso.

—Pues deberían de tranquilizarse un poco… Todo va a salir bien — Aseguro ella con una sonrisa y se acerco al ladrón para besarlo en los labios.

Robín sonrió y coloco sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Regina pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Creo que hay una buena manera de tranquilizarnos y relajarnos un poco — Comento él de forma divertida.

Regina se sonrojo y sonrió para después fundirse en un profundo y apasionado beso con su guardián.

* * *

Por la mañana Robín y Regina estaban montados en el caballo y rumbo al palacio.

El ladrón estaba más serio de lo normal, no había hablado en todo el camino y no había querido comer nada.

—¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunto Regina con curiosidad.

—No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Respondió Robín sin darle mucha importancia.

—Has estado muy serio durante todo el viaje.

—Solo estoy pensando en cómo serán las cosas cuando lleguemos al castillo.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—No poder estar contigo, no poder cuidarte y que te pase algo.

—Mi amor, ya te lo había dicho — Regina volteo su cabeza hasta poder mirarlo y le sonrió — Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti. Tú estarás conmigo en todo momento.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te amo? — Comento el ladrón con una sonrisa.

—No estoy muy segura… — Respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Te amo — susurro él

—Yo también te amo.

El ladrón beso su frente y se volvió a concentrar en el camino mientras la reina dejaba caer la cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo, los guardias se apersonaron ante ellos impidiéndoles el paso. Regina se bajo del caballo y se quito la capucha. Los guardias se sorprendieron y se inclinaron ante ella en una reverencia.

—Mi reina — Dijeron al unisonó.

Los guardias se apartaron para dejarla pasar. Robín camino detrás de ella y los dos hombres lo detuvieron cruzando sus lanzas frente a él.

—Él está conmigo. Déjenlo pasar — ordeno la reina.

Los guardias obedecieron y Robín y Regina recorrieron el sendero hasta la entrada del castillo.

Cuando estuvieron dentro Regina recorrió los pasillos del palacio como si fuera la palma de su mano mientras era seguida por su guardián. Llego a la habitación de Leopoldo y le dedico una mirada a Robín para que esperara afuera.

Entro en la enorme y oscura habitación observando al rey tumbado en la cama. Varios sirvientes, el médico y Cora estaban a su lado.

—Hija, que bueno que volviste — Dijo Cora caminando hacia ella dándole un abrazo.

Regina abrazo a su madre y después camino hacia la cama del rey, se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano.

—Regina — susurro él — ¿Eres tú?

—Aquí estoy — Respondió ella con una voz suave.

—Mi Regina — Leopoldo no podía hablar más alto que un susurro — Tienes que cuidar a Snow cuando yo me vaya… Tienes que ser la reina que eres y cuidar de nuestra gente…

Leopoldo fue interrumpido por un ataque de tos que lo hacía temblar y le ponía la cara roja.

—Tranquilo, no te esfuerces — Regina acaricio la mejilla del rey y le sonrió dulcemente tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Sabía que hacía bien al casarme contigo… No puede haber mejor reina que tu.

Los ojos del rey se cerraron y Regina sintió como su mano se deslizaba por la suya. Asustada, volteo hacia el doctor y él se acerco a ellos. El hombre le checo el pulso y la respiración y dio un gran suspiro.

—Solo está dormido — informo él — Esta muy débil.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? — Pregunto la reina.

—Solo uno o dos días.

—Has vuelto en el tiempo correcto Regina — Dijo su madre tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

Regina sabía que para su madre la muerte del rey solo significaba que Regina tendría todo el poder sobre el reino y eso era lo que ella siempre había querido.

La reina salió de la habitación tratando de asimilar el peso que estaba a punto de recaer en sus hombros.

Indico a Robín que la esperara en su habitación y que tuviera cuidado de que nadie lo viera entrar. Ella camino hasta la habitación de Snow White y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Leopoldo le había dicho que cuidara a su hija y Regina sabía que la relación entre ellas dos no era buena. Snow era la niña que había arruinado su felicidad tiempo atrás y eso marcaba su historia, pero ahora que su padre estaba muriendo y que Regina era feliz de nuevo, la reina estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo a intentar ser lo que nunca había sido para su hijastra. Una madre.

Regina respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Entro a la habitación y vio a Snow sentada al pie de la ventana y la vista perdida en ella.

Llevaba el cabello suelto de una forma descuidada y tenía la cara y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Cuando escucho los pasos de Regina caminando hacia ella le dedico una mirada fugaz y se seco las lágrimas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Pregunto la princesa en un tono áspero.

—No estoy aquí para pelear — Respondió Regina colocándose a un lado de ella.

—Eso debe de ser un milagro — comento Snow sarcásticamente.

—Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien Snow — La reina fue directa al grano, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto — Se lo que duele y más cuando es algo que amas.

—¿Quieres burlarte de mis sentimientos?

—No… Al contrario, estoy aquí para apoyarte en este momento tan duro.

La princesa le dedico a Regina una mirada incrédula y confundida como si estuviera ante un rompecabezas imposible de armar.

—¿A qué se debe todo este cambio?

—Me di cuenta de que nadie merece estar solo en esta vida… Quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotras, comenzar de nuevo.

—¿Qué te ha hecho querer eso?

—Nunca fui lo que tu necesitabas que fuera — Admitió Regina agachando la cabeza — Yo debí ser como una madre para ti y estar contigo en momentos importantes de tu vida pero nunca lo hice porque no pude dejar mi odio y mi resentimiento de lado — la reina la miro a los ojos y tomo la pequeña mano de la princesa — Eres una gran mujer y sé que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti… Yo lo estoy.

Snow estaba tan sorprendida ante las palabras de Regina. Se había quedado sin habla y no sabía que responder ante semejante prueba de solidaridad de su madrastra. ¿Sería posible que Regina cambiara y dejara todo su odio hacia ella de lado?

Al parecer así lo era.

Regina soltó la mano de Snow y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Había cumplido su deber al ofrecerle su apoyo. Sabía que no podía hacer más que eso.

—Regina — La reina se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la princesa — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Regina dio media vuelta y observo a la princesa.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué me odiabas tanto?

Regina miro al suelo tratando de encontrar una respuesta que no sonara tan ruda o grosera.

—Tú hiciste que mi madre matara a Daniel.

—¿Matarlo? — Pregunto ella confundida — ¿Daniel esta muerto?

—¿No lo sabías? — La reina estaba igual de confundida que la princesa.

—Tu madre me dijo que se había ido y que te había dejado.

—Ella lo mato — susurro Regina con tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho…

Regina asintió y volvió a dar media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Por lo menos ya sé porque me odiabas tanto.

Regina se detuvo y sin voltear a verla puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—La muerte de Daniel me dolió mucho… Pero esa no es la razón de mi odio hacia ti — Regina volteo de nuevo hacia Snow — Estaba empezando a quererte y me dolió que me traicionaras cuando yo te pedí lo contrario.

La reina había confesado. Ella quería a la princesa y sabía que muy en el fondo esa era la razón por la que le había dolido tanto su traición.

Snow asintió y se acerco a Regina con lentitud.

—Entonces… Creo que empezar de nuevo sueno bien.

* * *

La reina volvió a su recamara y observo como el ladrón estaba parado en el balcón admirando de la vista.

—Es una vista bastante bella, ¿Verdad?

Robín volteo hacia ella con una sonrisa y camino hacia ella.

—No más hermosa que tú — Él la beso con dulzura y ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Cómo te fue con Snow?

—Creo que bien, al parecer si pude dejar las cosas claras por ella.

—Me alegra. Es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás.

—Me entere de una cosa que me dejo muy sorprendida.

—¿Qué es?

—Snow no sabía que Daniel había muerto… Mi madre le dijo que él se había ido y me había dejado.

El ladrón enarco una ceja y miro a Regina con confusión.

—Creo que he subestimado a tu madre un poco.

Regina estaba a punto de contestar cuando unos pequeños golpes en su puerta la interrumpieron. Ella se alejo unos pasos de Robín e indico que a quien estuviera afuera que pasara.

—Perdón por la interrupción — Se disculpo Snow mirando a Robín con curiosidad.

—No te preocupes — Respondió la reina y observo como la mirada de la princesa no se alejaba de Robín — Snow, el es Robín Hood — los presento ella — Es quien me mantuvo a salvo todo este tiempo.

El ladrón camino hacia la princesa y le beso la mano.

—Princesa.

—Mucho gusto.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Pregunto Regina con curiosidad.

—Hace rato se me olvido comentarte algo importante — Snow se acerco más a Regina con una mirada preocupada — Hace algunos días descubrí que alguien estaba intentando matar a mi padre.

—¡¿Qué?! — La reina se había quedado impactada ante la noticia.

—Días después de que tú te fuiste hubo varios "accidentes" que pudieron herir a mi padre pero los guardias hicieron bien su trabajo y días después encontraron al hombre que había disparado la flecha el día de la fiesta… Cuando fue interrogado informo que había sido contratado para matar al rey, pero fallo y la flecha fue hacia ti.

—¿Quién lo contrato? — Pregunto el ladrón

—No lo dijo… Lo único que sé es que Regina no era la que estaba en peligro, era mi padre… Y creo que han logrado su objetivo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? — Pregunto Regina confundida

—Creo que la enfermedad de mi padre no es ninguna coincidencia. Alguien estaba intentando matarlo y por fin lo consiguió.

* * *

**Comenten que les parece la relación entre Regina y Snow.**

**La verdad yo siempre he pensado que por eso Regina la odiaba tanto, porque estaba comenzando a quererla y en cierto modo la traiciono.**

**Ustedes que opinan?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí dejo un capitulo más que espero y les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos.**

**Espero sus sugerencias y todo lo que quieran decirme, acepto tambien peticiones y reclamaciones xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? — Pregunto Regina preocupada.

—No del todo, pero si es así tenemos a alguien trabajando aquí que quería deshacerse de mi padre y lo ha conseguido — Respondió Snow con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si es así, yo puedo ayudar a descubrir quién es — Ofreció el ladrón

—Gracias — Respondió la princesa intentando sonreír.

Snow dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

—¿Quién crees que pudo haber hecho eso? — Pregunto Robín.

—No lo sé… Pero no creo que los ataques que sufrimos fueran coincidencia — Respondió la reina preocupada.

—Te prometo que descubriré quien está detrás de todo esto — El ladrón se acerco a Regina y tomo el pequeño rostro entre sus manos — No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni a Snow.

Regina le sonrió con ternura y acaricio la mejilla de su guardián.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Robín se separo de Regina rápidamente.

—Señor Hood, ¿Todavía sigue aquí? — Pregunto Cora entrando a la habitación.

Robín no respondió nada y se limito a hacer una reverencia ante Cora.

—Regina, querida. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien — Cora abrazo a Regina mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla — Eso quiere decir que el señor aquí presente hizo un buen trabajo.

—Excelente, diría yo — Respondió Regina.

—Señor Hood — Robín levanto la vista hacia Cora — Puede retirarse ahora. Su pago le será entregado y sus servicios ya no serán requeridos.

El ladrón le dedico una mirada a Regina y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Madre, en realidad me gustaría que Robín siguiera aquí para ver por mi seguridad.

Cora miro a su hija con confusión y después miro al ladrón que se había quedado a unos pasos de la puerta al escuchar las palabras de Regina.

—No creo que eso sea necesario ahora querida — Respondió Cora — El señor Hood debe volver a… sus asuntos. Y tú aquí estarás segura.

—Pero madre…

—Su madre tiene razón su majestad — La interrumpió Robín — Usted está segura aquí. Ya no me necesita.

Regina lo miro confundida tratando de encontrar una explicación a su respuesta.

El ladrón salió de la habitación no sin antes hacer una reverencia a la dos mujeres.

* * *

Regina estaba cepillando su cabello sentada frente a su espejo. Pensaba en Robín y en la promesa que le había hecho. Estaba tan confundida, el se había ido así sin más y sin protestar.

La reina escucho un ruido en el balcón y volteo hacia el lugar mientras dejaba su cepillo de lado. Se levanto lentamente de la silla y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Una figura aterrizo de un salto el balcón y se incorporo lentamente. El hombre se quito la capa y miro a Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Deberías cerrar estas puertas por la noche o cualquiera podría entrar en tu habitación — Comento Robín

La reina sonrió y se acerco a él rápidamente para darle un beso en los labios.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

—¿No me escuchaste cuando dije que jamás te dejaría sola?

—Después de lo que le dijiste a mi madre, tenía mis dudas.

—Solo fue para que no se diera cuenta de nuestra relación… Si insistíamos mucho en quedarme ella hubiera sospechado y por lo que me has contado creo que yo no estaría aquí.

—Un brillante plan — Admitió Regina con una sonrisa.

—Además de apuesto y valiente también soy inteligente — Comento Robín con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Regina soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarlo.

Esta vez Robín la rodeo con sus brazos para eliminar el espacio que había entre ellos. Se besaban apasionadamente mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a la cama.

Regina sintió los labios de su guardián recorrer su cuello y suspiro ante la sensación de placer que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. Robín sintió como las manos de la reina se deslizaban bajo su camisa y apretaban los músculos de su espalda.

Habían estado solo unas horas separados, pero para sus cuerpos había sido una eternidad.

* * *

Los días habían pasado rápidamente. Leopoldo había muerto y todo el reino estaba en su funeral.

Regina y Snow permanecían juntas. Ambas vestidas de negro y con rostros tristes. La reina nunca llego a amar al rey, pero él había sido un buen hombre con ella y un buen esposo. Ahora Regina seria una madre para su hija y la cuidaría como se lo había prometido.

Snow dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de su madrastra y Regina paso un brazo por sus hombros.

—Tranquila… Estoy aquí — susurro ella.

La princesa cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Después de tanto tiempo, Snow sabía que podía confiar en la mujer que tenía al lado y eso para ella valía más que mil palabras.

* * *

Después del funeral, Regina acompaño a Snow a su habitación y espero con ella hasta que por fin se quedo dormida.

Cuando llego a su habitación Robín la estaba esperando en las puertas del balcón y cuando la vio a entrar dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó el acercándose a ella.

Regina se abrazo a su ladrón y respiro su aroma con fuerza.

—Mucho mejor ahora — susurro ella — Solo estoy un poco cansada.

Regina camino hacia la cama y se sentó en una esquina. Robín fue tras ella y se hinco tomándole la pierna. Le quito un zapato y después el otro, deslizo sus manos por debajo del vestido de la reina acariciando sus torneadas piernas. Regina dejo escapar una sonrisa y tomo al ladrón por los hombros para que se levantara.

Regina se levanto de la cama y le dio la espalda. Robín sabía que eso significaba que quería su ayuda para deshacerse del vestido. El ladrón lo desato lentamente y con sus manos lo ayudo a caer el suelo.

La reina estaba desnuda ante él y para ellos eso se había vuelto natural.

Cada noche, Robín se colaba por su ventana y pasaban la noche juntos. Dormían en los brazos del otro y algunas noches hacían el amor hasta el amanecer. Cuando el sol salía Robín le daba un beso de despedida a su reina y se iba de la misma manera en que había llegado. Regina lo observaba bajar por el balcón con una sonrisa y ella también sonreía.

Media hora después las mujeres que ayudaban a Regina a vestirse entraban en la habitación y ella se preparaba para otro día más como la reina del bosque encantado.

* * *

—No lo voy a hacer madre — Aseguro Regina molesta —No me casare otra vez con el hombre que tu escojas para mí.

—Regina, por favor… No seas tonta — Dijo Cora observando cómo su hija caminaba de un lado a otro — Aun eres joven y hermosa y el príncipe James en un gran partido. Además el unir reinos con George es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—Te lo repito por centésima vez… No lo voy a hacer.

Su decisión era definitiva. No iba a casarse otra vez con un hombre que no amaba.

Si llegaría al altar nuevamente seria con Robín a su lado y eso lo tenía más que claro después de la noticia que había recibido esa mañana.

—Pues no me importa lo que quieras o no Regina… El príncipe James y el rey George vendrán a cenar con nosotros mañana y tú te comportaras como la reina que eres.

Cora salió de la habitación sin decir nada más y Regina se cruzo de brazos mientras trataba de reprimir su ira.

Regina corrió hacia su tocador y escribió una nota para Robín. Se acerco hacia el balcón. Una pequeña paloma blanca se acerco a ella y ato el mensaje a su pata, susurro el nombre de Robín y la paloma salió volando.

Regina sonrió y se dispuso a esperar por su amado. Tenía que darle una noticia estupenda y no podía esperar más para hacerlo.

Esa mañana había recibido una visita del doctor quien le había confirmado sus sospechas.

Medía hora después, el ladrón estaba aterrizando en su balcón y caminando hacia ella lo más rápido que podía.

—¿Pasa algo? Recibí tu mensaje.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte — Respondió la reina con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es? — Pregunto Robín con curiosidad.

—Robín… Estoy… Estoy embarazada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta historia que sera un poquito más larga de lo que habia planeado.**

**Espero y les guste este capitulo y espero sus comentarios **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

Robín estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír. Abrazo a Regina levantándola del suelo.

—Vamos a tener un bebé — Dijo él emocionado.

Regina asintió con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Me entere esta mañana y no podía esperar a decírtelo.

—Esta es la mejor noticia del mundo — El ladrón tomo el rostro de la reina entre sus manos y la beso en los labios — Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Robín la beso de nuevo en los labios y después en la frente.

—Tengo algo para ti — Susurro Regina.

Robín le dedico una mirada de confusión acompañada de una sonrisa.

—¿Otra sorpresa?

—Así es — Regina camino hasta su tocador y tomo el collar que siempre tria con ella — Le pedí a Tink que me ayudara — Camino de nuevo hasta Robín y le dio el collar con una sonrisa — Está encantado para que cada vez que lo veas me veas a mí en él.

Robín tomo el collar y lo observo. Dos segundos después una imagen de Regina sonriendo apareció en él y automáticamente sonrió.

—Aunque nunca dejo de pensar en ti — confeso el ladrón — nunca me lo voy a quitar.

Regina estaba terminando de arreglarse para la cena con el rey George y el príncipe James.

Su madre la había obligado a encontrarse con el príncipe y su padre. Cora quería que Regina se volviera a casar, y tal vez lo haría, pero no con James.

Snow entro a la habitación luciendo un bello vestido azul y con el cabello suelto adornado por su tiara

—¿Estas lista? — Pregunto la princesa

Regina le había pedido de favor que la acompañara en la cena para no estar sola.

—Supongo que sí — Respondió la reina desanimada.

Snow le sonrió y la observo. Llevaba un vestido rojo que se llevaba muy bien con el color de su piel y el cabello recogido luciendo una de sus coronas.

—Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias… Tú te ves hermosa — comenzó Regina con una sonrisa.

Regina comenzó a caminar y Snow se coloco a su lado tomándola del brazo.

Su relación había mejorado bastante, salían a caminar juntas por los jardines, platicaban y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Se estaban haciendo compañía en un palacio tan grande y solo.

Ahora Regina sabía que Snow estaba enamorada de un muchacho del pueblo, pero su padre no lo aprobaba. La reina le había permitido que lo siguiera viendo y que fuera al palacio y aunque no lo había visto nunca presentía que era un buen muchacho.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Cora estaba platicando con dos hombres. Uno de estatura promedio y cabello canoso y otro alto y rubio.

Cuando Cora advirtió su presencia sonrió e hizo que los hombres dieran media vuelta para encontrarse con ellos.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron como platos y se quedo mirando al hombre de cabello rubio que estaba frente a ella.

Era James, el mismo James que la había atacado y que había herido a Robín.

—Regina querida — Saludo el rey George acercándose a ella para besarle la mano — Hermosa como siempre.

—Gracias — Respondió la reina tratando de sonreír.

El rey repitió el gesto para saludar a Snow y después se volvió hacia su hijo.

—El es mi hijo, el príncipe James.

James sonrió e hizo una reverencia acercándose a Regina la cual seguía sorprendida ante la presencia de James.

¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse en su castillo después de todo lo que había hecho?

Sin decir nada Regina dejo que la velada prosiguiera. Necesitaba seguirle el juego a James para saber qué era lo que planeaba.

Snow parecía igual de sorprendida que ella ante la presencia del príncipe pero tampoco dijo nada.

Cora se comportaba de manera encantadora atendiendo a los invitados y James y George disfrutaban de la cena.

En cuanto hubo la oportunidad, Snow se disculpo y se retiro de la mesa lo más rápido que pudo. Dijo que no se sentía bien y que necesitaba descansar.

Regina se preocupo por ella pero su madre le impidió seguirla y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Cora se ofreció a darle un recorrido por el palacio al Rey dejando al príncipe y a la reina solos.

—¿No te alegras de verme? — Pregunto él con descaro.

—¿Cómo te atreves a poner un pie aquí? Después de todo lo que hiciste — Respondió Regina molesta.

—¿La reina esta de mal humor?

Regina lo fulmino con la mirada y se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

—¿Mi plan?... Según mi padre tengo que casarme contigo para ser el rey — El príncipe se acerco a la reina y se detuvo a solo centímetros de ella — Y digamos que la idea no me disgusta para nada — le susurro él sonriendo.

La reina se separo de él y James la observo con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Y aun sigues creyendo que después de todo lo que hiciste yo me casare contigo?... En cuanto mi madre regrese le diré lo que hiciste.

—No creo que a tu madre le interese mucho… Después de todo yo solo estaba siguiendo sus ordenes — Comento el príncipe sin darle mucha importancia.

La reina se quedo helada ante su confesión y antes de que pudiera decir algo su madre y George estaban de vuelta.

Después de una plática corta, que para Regina fue una eternidad, el Rey y James se despidieron y dejaron el castillo.

Cora observo a su hija quien estaba más rara de lo normal.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Regina miro a su madre fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? — Pregunto la reina con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—James nos ataco a mí y a Robín y casi lo mata — Respondió Regina enojada.

—Querida, no te enojes conmigo — Cora sonrió y se acerco más a su hija —El plan no era que nadie saliera lastimado, pero James es un poco cabeza hueca.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque tenias que creer que de verdad estabas en peligro, para que así Leopoldo se descuidara y pudiera morir dejándote el camino libre.

El rostro de Regina se descompuso al escuchar aquellas palabras. Era su madre, su madre había matado a Leopoldo.

—¿Tu mataste a Leopoldo?

—Querida, necesitaba hacer lo necesario para que tú tuvieras el control de todo.

—Eso no era necesario madre.

—Claro que lo era — Aseguro Cora convencida — Si no esa niña consentida de Snow iba a tener el trono en cuanto se casara.

—El trono le corresponde a ella por derecho madre y eso no lo puedes impedir — Respondió Regina aun más molesta que antes.

—Claro que pudo… Si te casas con James los reinos se unirán y serás reina de cualquier manera.

—Yo no quiero eso madre. ¡No lo entiendes!

—Pero esto es lo que siempre hemos querido.

—No madre… Es lo que tú querías. Lo único que yo quiero es ser feliz.

—Y lo será cariño — Respondió Cora con una sonrisa.

Sin ganas de seguir discutiendo Regina dio media vuelta y camino hacia su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Como siempre, encontró a Robín esperándola y al ver su rostro el ladrón se acerco a ella rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Mi madre lo planeo todo, ella lo planeo todo — Respondió Regina entre sollozos.

El ladrón la tomo entre sus brazos y le acaricio el cabello.

—Cálmate y cuéntame que pasa — Susurro Robín.

La reina se separo un poco de su guardián para poder verlo a la cara.

—Mi madre mato a Leopoldo y ella hizo que James nos atacara para hacernos creer que era cierto que estaba en peligro — Dijo ya más calmada.

—¡¿Qué?! — Robín estaba tan sorprendido que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal — ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Para que yo pudiera tener el trono — Regina se sentía tan avergonzada como si ella hubiera hecho todas esas cosas — Me siento tan culpable…

—Pero no lo eres — La interrumpió el ladrón — Esto no es tu culpa. Tú no tienes la culpa de los errores de tu madre.

Regina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se seco las lágrimas.

—Gracias por estar conmigo en todo esto.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Tú sabes que jamás me apartare de tu lado… Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es lo que hará tu madre cuando se entere de nuestro bebé.

—No sé lo diré hasta que ella se dé cuenta — Respondió la morena — Se que no es correcto pero creo que es lo mejor por ahora.

—¿Y qué haremos con tu boda con James? — Pregunto él con un poco de celos.

—No me pienso casar con él… Pensare una manera de darle largas y ganar tiempo.

—Regina, vámonos de aquí — Sugirió Robín con la voz llena de ilusión — Escapemos los dos y seamos felices juntos con nuestro hijo.

—Me encantaría — Respondió ella con una sonrisa — Pero no quiero que nuestro hijo tenga una vida en donde siempre tenga que esconderse… Encontrare la forma de arreglar todo esto y de estar juntos, te lo prometo.

Robín sonrió con tristeza y asintió. Regina lo abrazo y le susurro un "lo siento" en el oído para después besarlo en la mejilla.

Regina sabía que no sería fácil estar a su lado, pero no se rendiría. Pero también sabía que Robín no se merecía esperar por ella toda la vida.

Al día siguiente Regina fue hacia la habitación de Snow para ver como se encontraba después de lo de la noche anterior.

La reina se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Snow al lado de James en un modo bastante cariñoso.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Snow se separo del príncipe y la miro con los ojos como platos.

—Regina, no es lo que crees — Se apresuro a decir la princesa.

—Entonces explícame que pasa aquí. ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y James?

—No, yo no soy James — Dijo él — soy David, su hermano gemelo.

—¿Hermano gemelo? — Pregunto Regina confundida.

—James y David son hermanos gemelos, pero el rey George solo reconoce a James como su hijo — Explico Snow — Yo no lo sabía y esa fue la razón de mi reacción la otra noche.

—Sé que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad — Comento David.

Regina clavo su mirada en el suelo y analizo los hechos. Ahora tenía sentido la reacción de Snow y ella se veía feliz al lado de aquel muchacho.

—Les creo — dijo la reina con una sonrisa — solo te digo una cosa David… Si lastimas a Snow te las veras conmigo.

—No se preocupe su majestad. Yo amo a Snow con todo mi corazón.

—Regina, dime Regina — La reina se despidió de ellos y salió de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

5 meses después…

El embarazo de Regina ya no se podía ocultar bajo su ropa. Su vientre estaba creciendo cada vez más rápido y su madre ya se había dado cuenta. Cora pensó que el hijo que Regina esperaba era de Leopoldo y automáticamente la mujer se puso feliz porque así habría otro sucesor al trono a parte de Snow.

Regina no lo negó, prefirió dejar las cosas así para que su madre no tratara de hacerles daño ni a Robín ni a su bebé.

Todas las noches Robín se colaba por su ventana y dormía a su lado. Al llegar la madrugada se iba y contaba desesperadamente las horas para poder volver a ver a su reina.

Snow había descubierto la relación entre el ladrón y la reina y Regina había decidido contarle todo. La princesa estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado el amor nuevamente y consideraba al bebé como su hermanito. Después de todo ahora eran una familia.

Regina estaba dándose un baño de tina y acariciaba su vientre abultado con una sonrisa. Robín está sentado a su lado, fuera de la tina, y la observaba fascinado.

Había visto tantas veces el cuerpo desnudo de Regina que ya era tan familiar para él. Pero ahora que su bebé crecía dentro de ella la encontraba aun más hermosa que nunca.

El ladrón alargo su brazo y acaricio con su mano el vientre de la reina. Regina le sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la de él.

—¿Has pensado en el nombre? — Pregunto Robín.

—La verdad no… ¿Y tú?

—Si es niña, me gustaría que se llamara como tú — Respondió él.

—¿Y si es niño?

—No lo sé… ¿Cómo quieres que se llame si es niño?

—Roland — Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Roland?

—Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre.

—Entonces Roland será.

Cora cerro lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Regina. Lo había escuchado todo. Su nieto era hijo de ese ladrón y no del rey.

Regina pagaría caro por su mentira.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan dejando su opinion. Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

—Señor Hood, me alegra que viniera — Lo saludo Cora con una sonrisa.

—¿En qué puedo servirle? — Pregunto Robín sintiéndose incomodo.

Unas horas antes había recibido un mensaje de Cora pidiéndole que se presentara en el castillo. Robín decidió no decirle nada a Regina para no preocuparla. Él no sabía lo que Cora querría pero quería averiguarlo sin involucrar a la reina.

—Voy a ser muy clara — Respondió Cora acercándose a él — Voy a hablarle sin rodeos.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Quiero que se vaya de aquí Hood… Quiero que se aleje de mi hija sin darle ninguna explicación — Cora se alejo de Robín y camino hacia una pequeña mesita de la que saco una bolsa roja — Será como si usted nunca hubiera existido para ella.

—Usted no tiene derecho a pedirme eso — Robín se sentía indignado.

Por nada del mundo abandonaría a Regina. Él le había hecho una promesa, una promesa la cual iba a cumplir porque la amaba.

—Claro que tengo el derecho — Se apresuro a decir Cora — Soy su madre y sé lo que es mejor para ella, y usted… no lo es — Cora dejo caer la bolsa roja en la mesita frente a Robín — Eso será suficiente para que se vaya del reino y haga una nueva vida… Suficiente para que se olvide para siempre de Regina.

Robín miro a Cora y después miro la bolsa. El pequeño paquetito rojo estaba abierto y dejaba su contenido, estaba rebosante de monedas de oro.

Cora lo miraba con una sonrisa descarada y el ladrón le dedico una mirada indecisa.

* * *

Snow y Regina caminaban por los jardines del palacio disfrutando de las nubes y el aire fresco que corría esa tarde.

—Entonces, ¿Todo va bien con David? — Preguntó la reina con curiosidad.

—De maravilla — Respondió la princesa con una gran sonrisa — Él es tan tierno, tan lindo…

—No cabe duda de que estas enamoradísima de él.

—Tú no te quedas atrás… ¿Cómo va todo con Robín?

—Ya decidimos el nombre del bebé — Respondió Regina con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas.

—¿Y cómo se va a llamar?

—Robín quiere que se llame Regina si es niña y si es niño decidimos ponerle Roland.

—¿Roland? … Es un nombre muy bonito.

Regina puso las dos manos en su vientre y lo acaricio con ternura. Snow la observo y puso una mano sobre la de ella.

—Creo que después de todo seremos una familia — Comento la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina le sonrió y tomo su mano dándole un pequeño apretón. Serían una familia.

* * *

Regina se sentía más cansada que nunca. Le dolían los pies, la espalda y tenía un hambre voraz. Por lo menos cada dos horas estaba comiendo algo.

La reina se sentó en la cama y se quito los zapatos para después estirar las piernas. Movió el cuello de un lado a otro y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

Era bastante extraño que Robín aun no estuviera ahí aun. Regina prendió algunas velas y las coloco en las mesitas al lado de la cama. Caminó hacia el balcón y se recargo en la barandilla observando el cielo lleno de estrellas.

La luna parecía una gran sonrisa y las estrellas se veían cercanas. Respiro el aire fresco y miro las luces del pueblo mientras esperaba al ladrón de su corazón.

Regina jamás pensó sentirse así otra vez, enamorada hasta la medula. Era increíble como aquel hombre se había convertido poco a poco en alguien a quien ella necesitaba. Cada hora que pasaba lejos de él era eterna y su día mejoraba al mirar aquellos ojos grises y esa sonrisa que la derretía.

La reina creía que al estar casada con Leopoldo jamás encontraría la felicidad otra vez, pero Robín había llegado para demostrarle lo contrario. Ahora estaba a punto de formar una familia con él, iban a tener un bebé y a luchar contra todo para estar juntos.

Ya lo había decidido, cuando él bebé naciera iba a confrontar a su madre y decirle que quería estar con Robín y que no podía hacer nada para impedírselo. Se iba a casar con él y formar la familia que siempre soñó.

En ese momento se sentía como adolescente, como si tuviera la edad de Snow. Sentía maripositas en el estomago y no era solo por el hambre que le provocaba el embarazo. Cada vez que su ladrón la tocaba se derretía en sus brazos y ni hablar de cuando la besaba.

Regina sintió sus pies cansados y decidió regresar a su cama. Se recostó sin dejar de mirar hacia el balcón y siguió esperando.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana despertando a la reina. Se había quedado dormida esperando por Robín.

El ladrón no había aparecido en toda la noche y eso preocupo a la reina. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se decidió a escribir un mensaje y mandárselo a Robín pidiéndole encontrarse esa noche en el jardín junto al árbol de manzanas.

Tal vez había tenido problemas para colarse hasta su habitación y decidió no hacerlo. Encontrarse en el jardín era un poco más arriesgado pero más fácil.

Cora entro a la habitación con una sonrisa radiante y miro a su hija.

—Querida, ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

—Un poco cansada — Respondió Regina sin darle mucha importancia. Su mente aun seguía concentrada en Robín.

—Bueno, pues más vale que descanses bien porque en la noche el rey George y James vendrán a cenar — Informo Cora tomando a Regina por los brazos con delicadeza — ponte muy hermosa esta noche.

—Mamá no estoy de ánimos para recibir visitas — Alego la reina haciendo una mueca — Y si pretendes que cene con ellos para arreglar el matrimonio pierdes tu tiempo.

—No entiendo porque no te quieres casar con él Regina — Cora se cruzo de brazos y miro a su hija — James es un hombre joven y apuesto y tu matrimonio con el sería muy conveniente para el reino.

—No importa lo joven y apuesto que James sea… No me voy a casar con él. No estaré en un matrimonio sin amor otra vez y por más que insistas no vas a lograr que acepte.

—Entonces hazte a la idea de que la niña esa malcriada de Snow White se va a quedar con el trono en cuanto se case. Al menos, claro, que tu hijo sea un varón ya solo tendríamos que esperar a que tuviera la edad de ocupar el trono.

—Eso no me importa mamá… Snow sería una buna reina, el pueblo la quiere y tiene un buen corazón… A mí no me importa renunciar al trono si eso es lo que me va a hacer feliz.

—¿No lo entiendes Regina? — Pregunto Cora en un tono molesto acercándose a ella — Los finales felices no existen… Es tiempo de que crezcas y te des cuenta de eso. No hay tal cosa como el verdadero amor ni el "felices para siempre".

—Te equivocas madre — Respondió Regina decidida.

—No querida… Tú eres la que se equivoca.

Cora camino molesta hasta la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir fulmino a su hija con la mirada.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en la banca aun lado de del árbol de manzanas. Acariciaba su vientre moviendo sus manos en círculos mientras miraba a la distancia esperando ver a Robín caminar hacia ella.

El viento acariciaba su oscuro cabello y sus mejillas rosadas. El olor a los arboles le recordaba a su ladrón y se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa.

La espera fue en vano. Después de varias horas Regina decidió volver al castillo y Robín nunca apareció. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

La reina dio vueltas en la cama toda la noche. No pudo conciliar el sueño, su mente estaba puesta en Robín y no podía estar tranquila sin saber que había pasado con él.

Era tan raro que no haya acudido a su cita y más raro aun que no se haya comunicado con ella de ninguna manera.

Esa mañana Regina estaba cepillando su cabello mientras miraba al espejo con la mirada perdida.

Cora entro en la habitación y la observo detenidamente.

—¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó ella — Tienes ojeras.

—No dormí bien anoche — susurro Regina sin mirar a su madre.

—¿Pasa algo de lo que no me hayas hablado?

—No es nada, solo…

—¿Estas preocupada por eso ladrón? — Pregunto Cora tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

—¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Regina observando a su madre por primera vez.

—Estas preocupada por Hood… Porque no apareció anoche.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — La reina se levanto de la silla y se acerco a su madre.

—Intercepte tu nota — Confeso Cora sin preocuparse.

Por eso no había llegado anoche, Robín no había recibido la nota.

—No tienes derecho a hacer eso — Le reclamo Regina molesta.

—Solo te evite una vergüenza… Tu ladroncito de quinta ya no está en el pueblo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Como lo escuchas… Me reuní con él hace dos días y le ofrecí dinero para irse y así sin pensarlo dos veces se fue.

—Eso no es cierto — Aseguro Regina con las lágrimas ardiendo en su garganta.

—Lo es… El nunca te quiso Regina. Él te cambió por todo el oro que se podía gastar en un año — Cora se acerco a su hija y se detuvo a centímetros de ella — Lo ves hija. Los finales felices no existen.

Cora camino hacia la puerta y Regina la detuvo antes de salir.

—Mamá, ¿Cómo te enteraste? — Las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la reina y su voz se quebró.

—Igual que la vez pasada… Un pajarito blanco como la nieve me lo dijo.

Cora dejo la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro dejando a Regina con el corazón destrozado.

Estaba pasando otra vez. Las personas en las que había confiado la habían traicionado y esta vez no lo dejaría pasar.

Regina camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación de Snow y entro sin avisar sorprendiendo a la princesa mientras arreglaba su cabello.

—Regina, ¿Todo está bien? — Pregunto Snow confundida.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo de nuevo?! — Regina estaba furiosa y sus palabras salían entre dientes.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas la desentendida — La reina se acerco a la princesa y la miro a los ojos — Esta vez no dejare que te salgas con la tuya… Te destruiré a ti y a todo lo que amas, aunque sea lo último que haga.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, sus follow's y sus fav's enserio. Espero y les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

—Se ha escapado su majestad — Informo uno de los guardias.

Regina apretó los dientes sin dejar de mirar por el balcón.

—Quiero que la encuentren… No importa lo que tengan que hacer.

Snow White no se saldría con la suya. Regina la iba a encontrar y la iba a hacer pagar por destruir su felicidad dos veces. Esa niña necesitaba una lección.

La reina puso las manos en su vientre mientras daba un suspiro. Lo único que la hacía feliz era saber que tendría a su bebé aun después de que Robín la hubiera abandonado. Esa era la única razón para sentirse viva y feliz.

Cora entro a la habitación mientras los guardias salían. Camino hasta Regina y se detuvo a unos pasos de ella.

—Regina… Acabo de recibir una carta del rey George — Informo Cora — Quiere saber tu respuesta acerca del matrimonio con James.

La reina se volvió para mirar a su madre y respiro profundo antes de hablar.

—Ya te dije que no me voy a casar madre… No necesito a un hombre a mi lado para ser reina.

—Pero Snow White…

—No tienes que preocuparte por ella — Interrumpió Regina — Snow White no será ningún problema… La reina soy yo. Y nadie va a cambiar eso.

Cora sonrió complacida ante la actitud de Regina. Su hija se había convertido en lo que ella siempre había querido. Su hija era la reina del bosque encantado.

* * *

Snow había escapado del castillo con la ayuda de David. Regina la había encerrado en su habitación desde aquel día en que le dijo que la destruiría. La princesa no tenía idea del porque su madrastra estaba molesta.

David la había llevado a su casa, pero la princesa aun tenía miedo de ser encontrada. Los guardias no dejaban de rondar por el pueblo en su búsqueda y sinceramente también tenía miedo de lo que le pudieran llegar a hacer a David por su culpa.

—Tienes que comer algo — le pidió él con ojos suplicantes.

—No tengo hambre — Respondió la princesa con la voz entrecortada.

—Veras que todo se va a solucionar Snow.

—No es tan fácil David… Regina está molesta conmigo y no sé por qué. No sé que hice para que se enfadara tanto como lo hizo.

—Tal vez ese seria nuestro primer paso. Tratar de averiguar porque está molesta contigo.

—Tengo miedo — Susurro Snow con lágrimas en los ojos.

David se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. La abrazo fuerte pegándola a su pecho tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Todo va a estar bien — susurro él acariciando su cabello — No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

* * *

3 meses después…

La noche estaba comenzando a caer y los primeros días de invierno estaban llegando. La habitación estaba iluminada con velas y el aire agitaba la luz que proporcionaban.

Regina estaba recostada en la cama con la frente llena de sudor, tomada de la mano de su padre y sintiendo el dolor de las contracciones. La partera había llegado pero aun no era el momento de recibir al bebé.

Hace unos minutos, la reina no se esperaba esto. Estaba hundida en sus pensamientos tratando de idear un plan para por fin atrapar a Snow White. La princesa había escapado y desde ese día nadie la había visto.

Regina dejaba escapar un grito cada que una contracción se apoderaba de ella. Cora sentía como su hija apretaba su mano y la miraba con ojos suplicantes como pidiéndole que detuviera el dolor.

—Es hora su majestad — Informo la partera.

La reina se aferro a sus sabanas con las dos manos y soltó un grito mientras pujaba.

Cora se alejo de la cama tratando de no mirar a su hija. Sabía que ese bebé seria la luz en la vida de Regina, tal vez esa luz que la apartaría de su la oscuridad a la que estaba entrando.

La reina pujo otra vez, y otra más. Sintió como si el alma se le saliera del cuerpo y solo pudo escuchar a la partera diciendo:

—Es un niño.

Su vista se ennegreció y perdió el conocimiento sintiendo su cuerpo relajado.

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeaba una y otra vez para aclarar su vista. Sintió como el viento helado acariciaba el sudor de su frente y le llenaba los pulmones.

La reina busco a su pequeño hijo por la habitación, quería sentirlo, verlo y grabar su rostro en la memoria. Cora estaba sentada a su lado, la partera se había ido y no veía a su bebé por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Regina… Necesito que tomes esto con calma — Respondió Cora tomándole la mano.

—¿Dónde está? Dímelo de una vez mamá — Pregunto la reina con desesperación.

—Lo siento mucho hija pero… El niño nació muerto.

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse. Se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentada y pasó la mirada por toda la habitación una vez más.

—Eso no puede ser… ¡No puede ser!

—Quisiera que no fuera cierto — Cora bajo la mirada a sus manos nerviosas — Pero lo es.

—No, no, no, no — Repetía Regina para sí misma.

—Lo siento hija.

Cora salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. La reina se abrazo las piernas y dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran.

La única luz que había en su vida se había desvanecido para siempre.

* * *

Regina paseaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia. No había tenido el coraje de salir de su habitación en varios días, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Una nube de humo gris apareció frente a ella impidiéndole dar un paso más y la risa característica del oscuro se hizo presente.

—¿Me ha llamado su majestad? — Saludo él haciendo una reverencia sin quitar aquella sonrisa altanera de siempre — ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Quiero que me enseñes magia — Respondió Regina decidida.

—¿Y a que se debe tu cambio de opinión querida? — Pregunto Rumplestilskin en un tono divertido — Si bien lo recuerdo, tú me dijiste que jamás te enredarías con la magia.

—Eso no te interesa.

—Claro que me interesa querida. Quiero escuchar por qué la reina decidió dar un paso hacia el lado oscuro.

—Creo que es obvio… Ya no hay luz en mi vida —Confesó la reina mientras su voz se quebraba — Ya no tengo nada que perder.

El oscuro camino alrededor de la reina y se detuvo en su espalda acercándose a ella dejando solo centímetros entre ellos.

—¿Estás segura de esta decisión?

—Sí… Lo estoy.

* * *

**Ya se que es un capitulo corto, pero mi inspiración me esta dejando tirada estos días. Y aunque corto, es un capitulo muy importante en la historia por que aquí es donde se responde su duda sobre la magía de Regina y sobre la aparición de The Evil Queen.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamaciones, etc...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Perdon por la tardanza, enserió. Tuve un poco de dificultades con este capitulo porque ya solo quedan muy pocos para el final de la historia. **

**Espero y les guste y espero leer sus comentarios que me alegran el día y tambien acepto sugerencias e ideas. Digan que creen que pasara en los siguientes capitulos y como les gustaria que esta historia terminara.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Regina asintió mientras Rumplestilskin se colocaba tras ella, muy cerca.

—La magia no es sobre lo que ves — Susurro él — Es sobre lo que sientes… Ahora concéntrate. Deja salir todo ese odio que llevas dentro. Piensa en cómo tú ladrón te abandono, como Snow White te traiciono.

La reina cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas de rabia y de pronto una bola de fuego estaba sobre la palma de su mano en su máximo esplendor.

—Lo hice — Dijo Regina en un susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Habían pasado semanas en las que la reina practicaba magia. Sus lecciones por el oscuro no eran nada fáciles y a pesar de varias complicaciones, Regina estaba dando buenos resultados y el oscuro se alegraba de eso.

Desde la primera vez que la había visto supo que en ella había un gran poder, un poder más grande que el de su madre, Cora. El único problema era que Regina reprimía tanto sus emociones que muchas veces no podía sacar su gran poder.

—Bien hecho querida — Dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha. Camino hasta quedar frente a Regina a pocos centímetros de su rostro — Creo que ya no me necesitaras más… Ahora sabes todo lo que debes saber.

El oscuro se acercaba de esa forma a Regina tan frecuentemente que ella ya estaba acostumbrada. A su maestro le gustaba jugar a seducirla y aunque Regina le era totalmente indiferente, él seguía haciéndolo.

El momento fue interrumpido por un guardia que entro apresuradamente a la habitación de la reina.

—¿No le informaron que debe tocar siempre antes de entrar? — Pregunto Regina molesta fulminando al guardia con la mirada.

—Lo siento su majestad, pero… Han encontrado a Snow White.

Los ojos de Regina se encendieron y en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa. Sin decir más siguió al guardia por donde le indicaba, levanto un poco su vestido mientras bajaba las escaleras y cuando bajo al salón, ahí estaba ella. Snow White.

La sonrisa de Regina se hacía cada vez más grande conforme avanzaba hacia la princesa. El rostro enfurecido y con una pisca de temor de Snow White le hacía sentir dichosa.

—Snow White — Saludo la reina escupiendo su nombre — Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Había pasado un año. Un año en el que su único objetivo había sido encontrarla y aprender magia. La reina se aproximo a su prisionera y la miro de arriba abajo. La princesa vestía ropa de campesina, estaba algo sucia y llevaba el cabello revuelto. Tenía atadas las manos a la espalda y algunas heridas indicaban su lucha contra sus captores.

—Regina… ¿Nuevo look? — Pregunto la princesa arqueando una ceja.

Regina sí que había cambiado de look, sus vestidos se habían vuelto más atrevidos y exóticos en colores oscuros y su cabello se acomodaba en peinados complicados.

La reina ignoro la pregunta y volteo hacia sus guardias.

—Déjenos solas — Ordeno ella.

Los guardias hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron dejando a la reina y a la princesa sola.

—Por fin te tengo frente a mí… Por fin podre hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho.

—Y según tú Regina, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? — Pregunto Snow confundida.

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? — Respondió Regina ofendida.

—Es que no sé qué es lo que crees que hice.

—Arruinaste mi felicidad otra vez — Regina hablaba entre dientes tratando de contener su furia para no rostizar a Snow White en ese momento — Hiciste que mi madre se enterara sobre Robín y ella lo alejo de mí. El me abandono por tu culpa y tú vas a pagar por eso.

—¡¿Qué?! — Pregunto la princesa sorprendida — Yo no hice eso.

—No trates de negarlo — le advirtió la reina con el dedo índice levantado — Vas a pagar por eso. Tu cabeza dejara tu cuerpo para siempre mañana por la mañana.

—Regina, no hagas esto... — La reina comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con una sonrisa — Piensa en tu hijo.

Regina se detuvo en seco y su rostro se descompuso de un momento a otro. Dio medio vuelta para mirar a Snow a los ojos y respiro hondo.

—Mi hijo está muerto — Respondió ignorando el nudo en su garganta. Llamo a los guardias y miro por última vez a la princesa — Llévenla a los calabozos.

* * *

La reina despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dio un baño, eligió uno de sus mejores vestidos y decidió dejar su cabello suelto.

Se dio una última mirada en el espejo, sonrió y salió de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras y espero en el gran salón a que su prisionera llegara.

Después de varios minutos los guardias aparecieron por la puerta con las miradas hacia el suelo y se detuvieron a un metro de la reina.

—¿Dónde está Snow White? — Pregunto Regina poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

—Se ha escapado su majestad — Informo el jefe de la guardia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que se ha escapado?

—No lo sé su majestad. Cuando llegamos esta mañana a la celda ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Ya registraron el castillo?

—Cada rincón… No hay rastro de ella su majestad.

Regina fulmino a los guardias con la mirada y dejo escapar un grito de frustración. Una bola de fuego se formo en sus manos y la lanzo hacia los guardias que a duras penas pudieron esquivarla.

—¡Desaparezcan de mi vista! — Ordene ella a gritos.

Otra vez estaba en las mismas. Sin Snow White, sin su venganza.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar y la guardia real no encontraba rastros de Snow White por ningún lado.

Regina comenzaba a impacientarse cada día más. Era como si a la princesa se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Nunca pudo descubrir cómo había escapado de los calabozos y nunca pudo hallar ni una solo pista que le dijera hacia donde había ido.

Los pensamientos de la reina fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de un hombre alto, guapo, encantador y bien vestido.

Regina lo miro con una sonrisa y espero a que se aproximara hacia ella.

—James.

—Mi reina — El príncipe tomo la mano de la morena y deposito un delicado beso en ella — ¿A qué debo el honor de ser requerido por usted?

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

El príncipe sonrió y Regina se acerco a él quedando a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro.

—¿Y de que se trata esa propuesta? Si se puede saber.

—Aun necesitas casarte, ¿No es así? — La reina arqueo una ceja y sonrió seductoramente.

—Así es… ¿Qué tiene eso de importante?

—Es muy simple —Regina se acerco más a los labios del príncipe y lo miro a los ojos — Si tu encuentras a Snow White por mí y me ayudas a realizar mi venganza — Ella acaricio la mejilla de James con el dorso de su mano derecha — Me caso contigo.

Los ojos del príncipe se llenaron de fuego y sonrió ampliamente. Coloco sus manos en la cintura de la reina y la pego a su cuerpo.

—Cuenta con ello — James acaricio la espalda de Regina que quedaba al descubierto por el escote de su vestido — Mi reina.

Regina sonrió complacida y dejo que el príncipe la besara apasionadamente en los labios.

Estaba dispuesta a todo por obtener su venganza y James solo era un objeto que le ayudaría a lograrlo.

Cuando el príncipe quiso profundizar el beso y explorar la boca de la reina con la lengua, Regina dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Sin prisas James… Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo cuando encuentres a Snow White.

—Te prometo que lo lograre y seré un rey digno de ti.

—No lo dudo querido.

* * *

3 años después…

James no había tenido éxito con la búsqueda de Snow, la había buscado por cada rincón del bosque encantado y no había ningún rastro de la princesa.

Sin embargo, Regina seguía conservándolo a su lado. Era un buen aliado y lo podía manejar a su antojo, ella no se ensuciaba las manos para nada y a James no le importaba hacer el trabajo sucio.

La reina había escuchado los rumores, en cada aldea ella era conocida como la reina malvada. Usaba su magia para intimidar a su pueblo, utilizaba a la gente a su antojo y el bosque encantado había comenzado a darse cuenta que la reina noble que habían conocido se estaba quedando atrás.

Regina llego hasta tal punto en el que había matado a las personas que le estorbaban. Había arrancado el corazón del pecho de aquellas personas y lo había aplastado hasta volverlo cenizas.

La reina había muerto.

Larga vida a la reina malvada.

* * *

**Decidí no hacer tan larga su espera con el asunto de Robin, así que ya en el siguiente capitulo sabran que paso con él por eso el cambio de tres años después.**

**Diganme que les parece esta relacion de Regina con James. Quería hacerla un poco sensual y provocativa pero la verdad no pude, mi corazón OutlawQueen no pudo hacerlo xD, pero si quieres que pase algo un poco mas atrevido entre estos dos me sacrificare y lo escribire.**

**Gracias por leer. Besos XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**Perdon, enserio perdon por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo. Solo espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios como siempre ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad en coincidencia.**

* * *

—No puedo creer que aun no la hayas encontrado, James — Comento Regina molesta mientras miraba al príncipe.

—Se ha sabido esconder bien — Se defendió él — Pero te prometo que la voy a encontrar aunque sea lo último que haga — James tomo a Regina por las caderas y la jalo pegándola a su cuerpo — No tienes que preocuparte por eso mi reina.

El príncipe beso a la reina con frenesí mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la morena salvajemente contra el suyo. Bajo sus labios a el cuello de Regina saboreándolo con pequeños besos y mordidas.

Regina se sentía deseada, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Había pasado ya tanto desde que un hombre la había tocado con tanto deseo. Se sentía bien tener a James volviéndose loco por ella.

La reina salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los labios del príncipe bajando hacia su generoso escote y las manos grandes colocándose en su trasero.

Ella se aparto lentamente dejando a James con la cara roja de pasión y la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto él confundido.

—Ahora no es el momento James — Respondió la reina esquivando la mirada del príncipe — Tengo cosas que hacer y tú tienes que seguir buscando a Snow White.

—¿Algún día… — James se acerco de nuevo a Regina — Me dejaras hacerte el amor? Te prometo que no te arrepentirás — dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

—Habrá tiempo para eso cuando nos casemos.

—Claro, cuando nos casemos.

James beso a la reina en los labios pero esta vez solo fue un beso corto para después salir de la habitación.

Regina se paso los dedos por las comisuras de los labios limpiándose el labial rojo cereza.

A pesar de que James era muy atractivo, ella no quería entregarse a otro hombre sin sentir algo por él. Ya había pasado una vez por eso con Leopoldo y se había prometido no volverlo hacer.

—Regina, necesito hablar contigo — Cora había entrado a la habitación can tal sigilo que la reina no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa madre?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Pregunto su madre indignada.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Respondió la reina sin darle importancia.

—Estas atemorizando a todo el pueblo con tu inútil búsqueda… Regina, necesitas darte cuenta que así la gente jamás te respetara.

—Ellos me respetan madre. Porque saben el poder que tengo — Presumió Regina con una sonrisa — El pueblo entero está a mis pies.

—Esa no es la manera Regina —Cora se acerco a su hija y la miro a los ojos — Tienen que respetarte y quererte al mismo tiempo, sentir que sin su reina no son nada.

—Tú querías que tuviera el poder sobre todo ¡¿No es así?! — Grito la reina apretando los puños — Pues ya lo tengo, así que ¿Qué más da de que manera el pueblo me respeta?

—¡Es importante Regina! Tienes que entenderlo… No puedes seguir comportándote así.

—No tengo tiempo para tus sermones, madre. Así que por favor, te agradecería si te retiraras en este momento y dejaras de molestarme.

—No me hables así — Advirtió Cora mostrando su dedo índice.

—Tú ya no me puedes dar órdenes… Perdiste ese derecho desde que me alejaste de lo único que amaba en esta vida. Yo te hablo como se me pegue la gana porque tu estas aquí, en este palacio, gracias a mí — Regina hablaba entre dientes tratando de contener todo su furia — Sin mi seguirías siendo la reina de nada. Así que no te atrevas a darme órdenes de nuevo. Yo soy la reina, lo que tanto deseaste que fuera, ahora atente a las consecuencias.

Regina salió de la habitación dejando a Cora con las palabras en la boca. Su hija había cambiado tanto y ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

* * *

David corría arrastrando a Snow tras él. Los caballeros negros de Regina los habían visto por un descuido.

La princesa no podía más, sentía sus pulmones ardiendo y sus piernas comenzaban a fallar.

—Ya no puedo más — Comento ella en un susurro.

David se detuvo y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando algún refugio para ocultarse. Snow se inclino poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La puerta de una pequeña cabaña estaba entreabierta y lo único en lo que David puso pensar fue en correr hacia ella.

Tomo de la mano a la princesa y se apresuro a entrar cerrando la puerta y recargándose sobre ella.

Snow y David se dedicaron una mirada asegurándose de que todo estaba bien y después una sonrisa se escapo mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Pregunto una vocecita.

La princesa y su amado miraron hacia abajo para encontrar un pequeño niño mirándolos con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Qué hacen en mi casa? — Pregunto de nuevo el niño.

—¿Pasa algo hijo? — La voz de un hombre adulto se hizo presente en la habitación.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto vio a sus inesperados invitados.

Snow observo al hombre con detenimiento. Era él. A pesar del cabello largo y la barba que cubría su rostro pudo reconocerlo. Vestía ropas sencillas y sucias como si trabajara en el campo y la reaccion de sus ojos grises fue lo que le confirmo sus sospechas.

Era Robín Hood.

—Robín — susurro Snow acercándose a él.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? — Pregunto él con una voz temblorosa.

—Nos venían persiguiendo y vimos la puerta abierta… Solo queríamos ocultarnos — Respondió David intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Y se les hizo muy fácil entrar como si nada a mi casa?

Snow se acerco poco a poco hasta quedar frente al hombre y mirarlo a los ojos. Sin duda era él.

La princesa dio una bofetada a la mejilla del ladrón mirándolo con verdadera furia. Robín dio un paso hacia atrás y coloco su mano en la mejilla que había sido objeto del ataque de Snow White.

—Snow, ¿Qué es lo que haces? — Pregunto David tomando el brazo de la morena para alejarla del ladrón.

—Hijo, ve a jugar afuera — Susurro Robín mirando los ojos asustados del niño.

El pequeño asintió y salió de la habitación caminando hacia la puerta que llevaba al campo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — David miro a Snow a los ojos sin soltarla del brazo.

—Todo esto es su culpa — Respondió la princesa señalando al ladrón — Por el tenemos que escapar de los caballeros negros de Regina.

—¿De qué está hablando? — Pregunto Robín con una combinación de molestia y confusión.

—Tú dejaste a Regina… La dejaste — Los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas — Por ti ella ha cambiado a tal punto de volverse malvada y cree que todo fue mi culpa.

—¿Por qué cree eso? — El ladrón había escuchado sobre la actitud de Regina, sobre lo que se había convertido y le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—¡Porque tú te fuiste como si nada! — Snow no aguantaba más, necesitaba gritar sus sentimientos — ¡Porque tú la dejaste sin importarte que ella te amaba con todo su ser, que ella confiaba en ti ciegamente! Eres un hombre despreciable — La princesa escupió las últimas palabras sintiendo su garganta arder.

—Nunca fue mi intención dejar a Regina — Respondió Robín con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—Me vi obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—La pregunta es: ¿Por quién? — Corrigió el ladrón mirando a la princesa — Cora.

—Lo sabía… Volvió a hacerlo, volvió a arrebatar la felicidad de Regina.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Pregunto David con curiosidad.

Robín asintió sabiendo que tenía que revivir aquella historia. Les indico con la mano la dirección hacia una pequeña mesa y varias sillas de madera. Los tres tomaron asiento y el ladrón respiro profundamente antes de comenzar.

—Recibí una nota de Cora pidiendo verme. Creí que se trataba de contratar de nuevo mis servicios para proteger a Regina. Sin embargo, cuando llegue me encontré frente a una propuesta que incluía mucho dinero y oro para abandonar a Regina — Robín recargo sus codos en la mesa inclinándose hacia delante en una posición más cómoda — Yo me negué y por más que Cora aumentaba la oferta no pudo convencerme de hacerlo. Con su magia me hizo su prisionero y me encerró en uno de los calabozos del castillo… Por más que gritaba por ayuda nadie podía oírme. Ese mismo día Cora regreso e intento arrancarme el corazón, pero gracias a un hechizo que Tinkerbell, el hada amiga de Regina puso sobre mí, ella no pudo lograrlo.

"Me torturo durante semanas, un hombre entraba a golpearme día tras día hasta dejarme gravemente herido — Snow y David pudieron notar el dolor en la voz de Robín al recordar aquella escena — Nunca supe si era de noche o de día. La luz no entraba en aquella prisión. Solo supe que pasaron tres meses porque Cora apareció frente a mí con un niño en brazos. Me libero, me entrego al bebé y supe que era mi hijo. Era tan hermoso — El ladrón soltó una pequeña sonrisa — Cora me ordeno que me fuera y me escondiera en el pueblo más alejado del catillo si quería que mi hijo viviera. Llegue aquí, conseguí un trabajo en el campo y trate de no llamar la atención manteniendo un perfil bajo.

Roland fue lo único que me mantuvo en pie para seguir adelante sin Regina. Solo tuve que mirar los ojos cafés de ese pequeño bebé en mis brazos, unos ojos iguales a los de ella, para darme cuenta que valía la pena vivir por él. "

—Lo lamento tanto — susurro la princesa avergonzada y entristecida — No te merecías la bofetada que te di.

—Lo entiendo… Solo conocía la versión de la historia que Cora había contado.

—Roland — Snow sonrió al decir su nombre recordando a Regina diciéndole que así se llamaría su bebé — ¿Él sabe sobre Regina?

—Sabe que tiene una madre que lo adora, pero que no puede estar con nosotros — Respondió Robín con tristeza — Pero no sabe que es la reina… Ella nunca ha venido por aquí, así que nunca nos ha visto ni nosotros a ella.

—Robín, Regina tiene que saber todo esto — Intervino David con una voz suave.

—David tiene razón… Roland merece conocer a su madre y Regina merece saber la verdad. Merece saber que la sigues amando y que tiene una razón para corregir su camino

—Si regreso al palacio, Cora no dudara en matar a Roland.

—Entonces no lo hagas… Hagamos que Regina sea la que venga aquí.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó el ladrón con curiosidad.

Los ojos de la princesa se encendieron al igual que una bombilla. Sabía perfectamente cómo hacer que Regina volviera a encontrarse con su verdadero amor y su pequeño hijo.

—Tengo una idea.

* * *

**¿Cual creen que sea el plan de Snow?**

**¿Qué les ha parecido la reaparicion de Robin?**

**No pude hacer mucho sobre lo de James y Regina porque enserio no encontraba como xD **

**Después de leer un comentario me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de Cora así que por eso la traje de vuelta en este capitulo.**

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Reclamos?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Y pues aquí esta el proxima capitulo que espero que les guste ;)**

**Gracias por todo sus comentarios que espero que sigan dejando :D**

**Estos ya son los ultimos capitulos... ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Regina caminaba de un lado a otro en el gran salón con la mano en la cintura y una sonrisa impaciente. Había recibido un mensaje de James diciéndole que había encontrado a Snow White en un pueblo algo lejano al castillo.

La reina había esperado tanto aquel momento de tener a Snow White frente a ella nuevamente. Pero esta vez, no sería tan tonta como para encerrarla con la posibilidad de que pudiera escapar. Esta vez la mataría ese mismo día sin importar nada.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron anunciado la llegada de su prisionera. James caminaba con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras jalaba a Snow del brazo. La princesa miraba a Regina sin ninguna pisca de temor y no se resistía a ser llevada frente a la reina.

—Como te lo prometí mi reina — Saludo el príncipe aun con la sonrisa en su rostro — Snow White es toda tuya.

Regina sonrió complacida y se acerco tanto a Snow que podía sentir su calmada respiración mezclarse con la suya.

—Esta vez no escaparas — Advirtió la reina — Pagaras por lo que has hecho… Snow White — Regina escupió el nombre de la princesa con gran odio.

—Prepara todo para su ejecución — Ordeno ella dirigiéndose a James.

—Si mi reina — el príncipe hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para salir del gran salón.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo antes de que me mates? — Pregunto la princesa en voz baja.

Regina no respondió y con una seña pidió a los guardias que se retiraran. La reina respiro profundo y se cruzo de brazos mientras observaba a Snow White.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Creo que por lo menos me merezco una conversación contigo donde me dejes aclarar las cosas — Respondió Snow con la voz firme — Por lo menos tienes que saber la verdad antes de que decidas matarme.

—¿Y cómo por qué tendría yo que hacer eso? — Pregunto la reina arqueando una ceja.

—Para saber la verdad.

—La verdad es que tu arruinaste mi vida — Regina sintió su garganta ardiendo por las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

—Te equivocas Regina… Yo no arruine tu vida, fue tu madre quien lo hizo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ella mato a Daniel y ella hizo que Robín se fuera.

—Porque tú se lo dijiste. De no haber sido por ti nada de eso hubiera pasado — La reina hablaba entre dientes con un tono furioso.

—En lo de Daniel, tienes razón. Pero en lo de Robín te equivocas… Yo jamás le dije sobre Robín. Ella lo descubrió.

Regina le dedico una mirada de incredulidad y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo deseos de estar escuchando tus mentiras — La reina comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del gran salón para pedir a los guardias que llevaran a la princesa a su ejecución.

—Tu hijo está vivo, Regina — La reina se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y camino a pasos largos hacia Snow.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? — Si Regina estaba enojada, aquella afirmación la había hecho estar furiosa.

—Roland está vivo. Esta con Robín en un pueblo a las afueras del reino —Respondió la princesa con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿A caso no es suficiente lo que me has hecho sufrir hasta ahora?

—Es la verdad Regina… Si no me crees puedes comprobarlo tú misma.

—¿Y por qué habría de creerte?

—Porque sé que dentro de ti sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad — Snow se acerco a Regina y la miro a sus desafiantes ojos color café — Mírame a los ojos y comprueba si estoy mintiendo… Por favor, por esta vez, créeme.

* * *

Robín estaba terminando de recolectar las vallas en los arbustos que tenía en su jardín. Había sido un día agotador entre el trabajo y cuidar a Roland, su mente en aquel momento se concentraba en qué hacer para cenar.

El sol se estaba poniendo y los últimos rayos de luz deslumbraban sus ojos mientras sentía el sudor cayendo por su cara y su cuerpo.

—¿Robín? — La voz suave y profunda lo dejo paralizado.

La reconoció perfectamente, era una voz que nunca podría olvidar, pero aun así él no podía dar media vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro que tanto había estado en sus sueños los últimos años.

Él ladrón cerró los ojos e inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron contener. Dio media vuelta lentamente y se encontró con aquellos ojos cafés que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento.

Ahí estaba ella. Regina estaba frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Regina no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era él, el ladrón de su corazón. La reina dio un paso hacia él y recorrió su rostro con la mirada. Su espesa barba y el cabello largo lo hacían ver mayor de lo que en realidad era.

Cuando Regina puso una mano en la mejilla de Robín, él dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Regina — Susurro él y sin más la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

Él quería grabar su aroma nuevamente en su memoria y hacerle sentir que aun la seguía amando como hace 4 años. Regina cerró los ojos al sentir el aroma a bosque del ladrón, su cuerpo musculoso pegado al de ella la hacía sentir en el mismo cielo.

La reina regreso a la realidad, de pronto sus recuerdos de aquellos 4 años de sufrimiento comenzaron a aparecer uno tras otro y aparto al ladrón dejando aquellos brazos que tanto consuelo le habían dado.

—¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme de esa manera? — Preguntó Regina con un tono molesto.

—No es lo que tú piensas — Respondió Robín mostrando las palmas de las manos — Todo esto tiene una explicación.

—Entonces dime… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Robín asintió y le hizo una señal a Regina en dirección a la pequeña cabaña que ahora era su casa. La reina dudo un momento antes de caminar hacía la cabaña.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, se sentaron frente a frente en un par de sillas y sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, Robín comenzó con la historia de aquellos cuatro años.

Al principio las palabras de Robín eran tranquilas, sin prisas. Pero conforme la historia avanzaba, un nudo se iba formando en su garganta y sentía que las palabras ya no querían salir de su boca.

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas en el momento en que escucho que Robín había estado encerrado y lo habían torturado hasta el cansancio.

La reina dejo escapar sus lágrimas cuando supo que su pequeño hijo nunca había muerto, que estaba vivo y que Robín lo había cuidado y protegido todo este tiempo. Tal vez ella no lo hubiera visto crecer esos cuatro años, pero la tranquilizaba el hecho de que estuviera con vida y al lado de su padre.

El ladrón acuno el rostro de su reina con las manos y la miro a los ojos mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Yo jamás me hubiera alejado de ti Regina — Aseguro él con la voz entrecortada — Pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a nuestro hijo.

Regina asintió y tomo las manos de Robín entre las suyas.

—Lamento tanto que todo esto hubiera pasado — Confesó la reina entre sollozos.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mi amor — Esas últimas dos palabras hicieron que Regina sonriera ampliamente — Lo importante es que ahora ya sabes la verdad y te juro que ahora, nada me va a separar de ti… Aunque el mundo se acabe y se parta en dos, me tendrás a tu lado… Claro, si tú quieres y me lo permites.

—¿Sí yo quiero? — Pregunto ella arqueando una ceja — Es lo que más deseo en este mundo. Tenerte a mi lado… Te amo — susurro.

En el rostro del ladrón apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después se inclino para besar a su reina por primera vez en cuatro largos años.

—Yo también te amo.

Sus corazones brincaban de alegría, pero a Regina solo le faltaba una cosa para tener su felicidad completa. Su hijo.

Y como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados un pequeño niño aprecio en la habitación.

—¡Papá! Mira lo que encontré — Informo el niño enseñando un pequeño diente de león.

Roland se detuvo en seco al ver a la mujer que estaba frente a él. Abrió los ojos y dejo caer lentamente la mano que sostenía el diente de león.

Regina lo observo detenidamente. El pequeño tenía una melena castaña y rebelde, ojos grandes y cafés y una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

—¡Mamá!

El niño se lanzo a los brazos de Regina y ella lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Su hijo por fin estaba entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Se que todas tienes una pregunta: ¿Cómo es que Roland reconocio a Regina?... ¿Ustedes como creen que lo hizo?**

**Diganme que piensan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios ;)**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y sigo aceptando sugerencias he!**

**El siguiente capitulo sera el final... Pero tal vez les alegre escuchar que les tengo otro fanfic (un poco corto) preparado para ustedes **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

El niño se había sentado en las piernas de Regina mientras le enseñaba el diente de león que había encontrado. Robín observaba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un peso menos en su alma.

—Mami… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? — Preguntó Roland

La reina miro su ropa y agradeció por dentro haber llevado pantalones de cuero y botas.

—Claro que si — Respondió Regina con una sonrisa.

Roland bajo de un saldo de las piernas de su madre y la tomo de la mano. La reina siguió a su hijo fuera de la cabaña y se sentó en el suelo junto a su hijo.

Segundos después Robín apareció en el marco de la puerta y se recargo en el para observar a madre e hijo por fin reunidos.

—¿Ha funcionado? — Pregunto David a espaldas de Robín.

—Sí… Parece que la idea de Snow fue lo mejor.

—Espero que Regina la perdone.

—Claro que lo hará — Aseguro el ladrón — Snow no ha hecho nada malo. Y sé que muy en el fondo Regina sigue siendo la mujer que era antes.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, adelante — Robín dio media vuelta para poder observar a David.

—Después de todo el tiempo que paso, después de todas las cosas que cambiaron en Regina y en ti… ¿La sigues amando?

—Como el primer día… Aunque hubieran pasado mil años, la seguiría amando.

* * *

Regina regreso agotada a la cabaña. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado jugando con su hijo pero ambos habían quedado agotados. Robín llevo a Roland a la cama para dejarlo dormir un poco y regreso al lado de Regina sentándose frente a ella.

—¿Cómo fue que me reconoció? — Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—¿Roland? — La reina asintió — Una noche me descubrió mirando el collar que me diste, el que está encantado — Explico él — Desde esa vez no pude quitárselo.

—¿Lo conservaste?

—Era la única cosa que me permitía verte… Eso y los ojos de Roland. Son iguales a los tuyos.

Regina sonrió ampliamente y tomo la mano de Robín entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Quiero que vengan conmigo al castillo… No quiero estar separada de ustedes ni un minuto más.

—Creo que pensamos lo mismo.

El ladrón acaricio la mejilla de Regina y ella tembló ante su contacto. Robín la beso con dulzura y delicadeza. Había pasado demasiado tiempo soñando con la oportunidad de besar a su reina de nuevo, de probar sus dulces labios y devorarlos con los suyos.

Regina sintió como descargas eléctricas recorrían su columna vertebral y su corazón saltaba en su pecho. Los brazos de su amado la rodearon acercándola más a él y ella dejo caer sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Robín.

La falta de aliento los hizo terminar el beso, se separaron sin prisas pegando sus frentes y sintiendo sus respiraciones entrecortadas mezclarse.

—Te amo tanto — susurro él.

—Y yo a ti — Regina acaricio la espesa barba y le sonrió.

—Se que no es momento para esto — Robín se acomodo un poco para poder mirar el rostro de Regina sin soltarla — Pero ¿Qué harás con todo ese asunto de la reina malvada?

—Qué manera de arruinar un rencuentro señor Hood — Respondió la reina con un suspiro — Pero tienes razón. La verdad no se qué va a pasar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Snow?

—Pedirle una disculpa, claro… Pero no sé si sea capaz de perdonarme después de todo lo que la hice pasar.

—Claro que te perdonara… Ella te quiere. Tanto que hizo todo esto para que pudiéramos estar juntos.

—Y se lo agradezco mucho.

* * *

Después de un viaje largo por fin habían llegado al castillo. Roland observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos y corría por todas partes. Robín seguía a Regina sin soltarse de la mano mientras ella portaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

La reina ordeno a uno de los guardias que liberara a Snow White y la llevara ante ella al gran salón.

Minutos después la princesa estaba frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa al observar a Robín al lado de Regina.

—Snow, quiero pedirte una disculpa — comenzó la reina — Por todo lo que te hice pasar.

Con un movimiento de muñeca, Regina quito las ataduras de las manos de Snow y se acerco a ella.

—Acepto tu disculpa Regina — Respondió la princesa masajeándose las muñecas — Se que creías que yo te había alejado de tu familia y por una parte puedo entender tu reacción.

—Nada justifica lo que hice…

—No te condenes — Snow tomo las manos de su madrastra — Para mí todo esta perdonado… Tal vez ahora podamos ser esa familia que algún día pensamos.

La reina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y después observo como su hijo corría hacia ella.

—Claro que sí… Ahora seremos una familia.

* * *

Regina llevo a Roland a su recamara y espero hasta que se durmiera para regresar a su habitación.

Robín había decidido darse un largo baño para descansar un poco. Se puso los pantalones y se paso las manos por el cabello para tratar de acomodárselo.

—Roland ya está dormido — Informo Regina con una sonrisa — Es increíble toda la energía que tiene.

—Dímelo a mí… Tenía que contarle una historia para poder lograr que se durmiera.

—¿Y qué historia le contabas?

—La de una reina en peligro y un apuesto caballero que la salvaba.

—¿Apuesto caballero? — Preguntó ella con tono divertido arqueando una ceja.

—Él más apuesto de todos — Respondió Robín con una sonrisa acercándose a Regina.

La reina soltó una pequeña risa y beso al ladrón con dulzura. Robín camino a la cama y se sentó en ella dándole la espalda a Regina.

Fue ahí cuando ella pudo observar las cicatrices en la espalda del ladrón. El rostro de Regina se lleno de horror y sus ojos de lágrimas. Las cicatrices cubrían su espalda, eran alargadas y de un tono más claro de piel.

La reina se acerco lentamente a Robín y acaricio su espalda con los dedos.

—Esto… ¿Esto te lo hizo mi madre?

—No ella… Pero si por sus órdenes.

Regina sintió la furia encender su cuerpo y un nudo en su garganta apareció.

—Te prometo que nunca nadie te va a volver a lastimar.

Robín se acomodo en la cama dándose media vuelta para poder mirar a la reina.

—Debería ser yo quien te dijera eso.

Regina se acerco al ladrón con una sonrisa y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas.

—Las cosas han cambiado un poco, mi amor — La reina le dedico una sonrisa picarona y sintió las manos del ladrón deslizarse por su espalda.

—Me doy cuenta… Y la verdad, me gustan mucho los nuevos vestidos — Dijo él mordiéndose el labio inferior para luego dejar salir una sonrisa.

Se besaron dulcemente, pero de pronto la dulzura ya no era suficiente. Sus labios se devoraban de una manera desesperada y apasionada, sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla entre sus bocas.

Las manos de Regina comenzaron a acariciar el pecho desnudo del ladrón mientras él deslizaba sus manos por las largas piernas de la reina. Cuando la ropa comenzó a estorbar, no dudaron ni un segundo para deshacerse de ella.

Robín deslizo sus labios sobre los hombros desnudos de la reina y Regina sintió un escalofrió recorrer sus huesos. Los labios del ladrón se desviaron hacia el pequeño cuello de la reina y ella apretó sus uñas en los hombros de Robín.

Con un rápido movimiento Regina quedo bajo Robín y él la miro a los ojos durante unos segundos. La había extrañado tanto, la necesitaba y la deseaba tanto como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor.

Regina arqueo su espalda al sentir pequeños besos sobre sus senos y después la humedad de la lengua del ladrón sobre ellos. Robín fue bajando sus labios por el estomago de la reina y ella sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando las manos grandes de su amado la tomaron de la cadera para poder hundir los labios en su intimidad.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar las sabanas con fuerza y apretar los labios para evitar un grito.

Robín regreso sus labios a los de Regina para besarla apasionadamente y lentamente volverse uno. Los movimientos comenzaron lentos y profundos haciendo a la reina soltar pequeños suspiros de placer. El ladrón la miraba a los ojos con los codos apoyados a la altura de la cabeza de su amada.

Podía ver la pasión explotar en sus ojos cafés con cada movimiento que él hacía. Ella coloco sus manos en el trasero de Robín y lo apretó mientras lo ayudaba a acelerar el ritmo, necesitaba más.

Los gemidos ya no pudieron ser contenidos ante el placer provocado por los besos y movimientos. La reina dejaba escapar sus suaves gemidos en la oreja del ladrón mientras sentía la respiración entrecortada de Robín en su hombro.

Regina tomo el control colocándose sobre Robín y él no perdió tiempo para devorar los firmes senos de la reina.

El clímax estaba llegando y ambos podían sentirlo en sus cuerpos. Los temblores comenzaban a apoderarse de ellos y él aire tenía dificultades para llegar a sus pulmones.

La reina se inclino y mordió el hombro de su amante para ahogar el grito provocado por el clímax. Los movimientos de Robín comenzaron a hacerse más lentos y sus manos se apretaron sobre las caderas de Regina mientras su cabeza se escondía en el cuello de su amada.

Sus cuerpos yacían entre las sabanas revueltas uno al lado del otro. Agotados, tratando de recuperar el aliento y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

—Te extrañe tanto — Susurro él acariciando la cintura de la cadera de Regina con los dedos.

—Y yo a ti — La reina coloco una mano sobre la mejilla cubierta de barba del ladrón — No vuelvas a dejarme nunca.

—Nunca más — Aseguro Robín — Nada ni nadie podrá apartarme de ti… Te amo.

—Te amo.

* * *

Regina estaba decidida sobre lo que iba a hacer. Mando a llamar a su madre al gran salón mientras Roland y Robín se preparaban para el desayuno.

—¿Me necesitas Regina? — Preguntó Cora entrando en el gran salón.

—Sí madre… Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sé lo que hiciste — Respondió Regina con una voz ronca debido al nudo en su garganta — Se que me mentiste sobre mi hijo y sobre Robín.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Cómo pudiste mentirme así? A tu propia hija.

Cora desvió la mirada al suelo y se tomo las manos respirando profundamente.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Snow… Ella me llevo hasta Robín y mi hijo — La reina dio un paso hasta su madre tratando de encontrar sus ojos — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Fue por tu bien Regina — Respondió Cora casi en un susurro — No podía permitir que arruinaras lo que tanto trabajo nos había costado conseguir por un romance de verano.

—¿Crees que alejarme de mi propio hijo y del hombre que amo fue por mi bien?... Que mal estas madre, no sé qué era lo que pasaba por tu cabeza en ese momento, pero eso no era lo mejor para mí.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, hija. Sé que te hice mucho daño y que te fui destruyendo poco a poco sin darme cuenta… Te pido que me perdones.

—Ya es muy tarde para eso…

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y entro Roland corriendo con un rostro lleno de alegría.

—¡Mamá! — El niño se abrazo a las piernas de Regina con una sonrisa.

La reina acaricio el cabello castaño de su hijo con una sonrisa. Podía acostumbrarse a tenerlo pegada a ella todo el tiempo.

—¿El es…? — Pregunto Cora señalando al niño con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es mi hijo — Regina desvió la mirada hacia Robín que se acercaba a ella. Se había quitado la barba y llevaba su largo cabello hacia atrás — Nuestro hijo.

Los ojos de Cora se llenaron de lágrimas e intento acercarse al niño pero Regina la detuvo haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

—Madre… Estas desterrada. Condenada a vivir sola y no poder salir nunca de tu castigo. No volverás a hacernos daño ni usar tu magia contra nadie.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas, Regina respiro profundo y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que su madre desapareciera de su vista.

Y así sin más. Cora estaba desterrada, lejos de sus vidas, lejos de su hija para siempre.


End file.
